Naruto Founder of the Grey Order
by demonzone2571
Summary: What if Malak had a secret apprentice before his fall to the darkside, what if said apprentice landed on the planet of Ningen in the unknown regions of the galaxy where he faced against Konoha's big 4 and was sealed only to be released years later by a red haired girl. NarutoxNatsumi. Narutoxharem. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Elders,& Civilian Council bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_There is no_ _ **Light**_ _without the_ _ **Dark**_ _…_

 _Through_ _ **Passion**_ _, I gain_ _ **Focus**_ _…_

 _Through_ _ **Knowledge**_ _, I gain_ _ **Power**_ _…_

 _Through_ _ **Serenity**_ _, I gain_ _ **Strength**_ _…_

 _Through_ _ **Victory**_ _, I gain_ _ **Harmony**_ _…_

 _There is only the_ _ **Force**_ _._

This is the code those who choose both the light and the dark side of the force. This is the code of those who chose to see with a clear mind of what the force really is and not the point of views of either the jedi or sith as they chose to mainly focus on a single aspect of the force. For this is the code of the Grey Jedi; those who're not afraid of the light or the dark and use them in perfect harmony.

 **4000 BBY**

Ningen, located in the unknown regions of the galaxy and home to the sub-human race called Shinobi and where our story will start…..

In the forest of a rather large settlement, 5 people were doing battle, though it was a 4 on 1 battle, but the fifth warrior was faring well against the others. The first warrior was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore a standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. Prior to Konoha's formation he wore a white coloured cloth bearing his clan's symbol on his forehead, which he later replaced with the village's forehead protector.

The second warrior was a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. In combat, he wore blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri in place of the more traditional forehead protector. The happuri was initially engraved with the Senju's emblem, which was later replaced with Konoha's.

The third was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. His is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. He wore crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. During the battle, he often carried an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. The anime also shows him wearing a metal belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons, and a pair of belt sashes to hold two of his swords.

The fourth was a woman with long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

These were Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki; Konoha's four most powerful warriors and they're right now fighting a warrior that giving them a hard time…. Ummm these are the same legendary warriors of Konoha right?

The individual that there are fighting is a hooded figure wearing dark red armour under a black robe. The armour was of a material never seen before and a helmet with a T-shaped visor covered by the hood. Also was wielding two red energy blades with hilts similar to that of a katana and a wakizashi.

The lone figure held his own against four of the world's greatest warrior with somewhat relative ease. This baffled them especially Madara because no one other than Hashirama could push him onto his back foot in close quarters combat, but this masked individual did it and it baffled him greatly. The being in question was random when it came to his blade work for example, when he was attacked by Madara via sword and gunbai, the warrior would hunkered down keeping a close move set, then when an opening was presented, he countered with powerful, yet precise strikes (AN: Souresu then transitions to Djem Sho with elements of Makashi) then the warrior would attack Hashirama and Tobirama with punches and kicks then to channeling lighting into his energy blades to cut through their jutsu (Ataru and Niman/Jarkai). However, what caught Madara's attention was that this that his power was being amplified by… CHAKRA?!

But how was that possible? When the fight started, the being before them didn't have a chakra signature, but as the fight progressed a signature could be detected from their opponent. Either this being had a chakra network and masked his signature, or was this being gaining a chakra network as they fought and if so, how?

Another thing that grabbed their attention, was whenever they used projectile weapons or projectile jutsu, their attacks were either stopped in mid-air, absorbed, or redirected either back at them or to the side and when pressed, he would draw in loss objects such as rocks or fallen branches to distract them from getting to close, or when they did, the warrior would shot lightning from his hands. At first they thought he was from Kumo, but the lightning had no chakra to it, so trying to figure out who this warrior was or where this individual came from is a complete mystery.

Right now, Madara and Hashirama are currently in blade locked with the masked warrior. The two Konoha shinobi made sure to have chakra through their weapons, or this'll be a very short fight.

"W-whoever you are…. You sure are strong" Hashirama said as he tried to push the warrior back.

"I have to agree with my idiot friend here you're the strongest warrior to ever cross swords with us" Madara said as he admitted that this unknown warrior was strong.

"I appreciate the praise, but I know this is merely a distraction" the warrior said as he pushed them back, breaking the blade lock only to jump out of the way of a water dragon that crashed into where he once stood.

Tobirama gritted his teeth as this was his three attempt to try and catch this warrior off guard, but every time he tried, he was either countered, or he missed his target altogether. "Damn how did he know?" he asked himself.

"You don't know the power of the force" the warrior stated as he dodged a barrage of chakra chains curtesy of Mito.

"You're fast, but not fast enough" Mito said.

"What do you…" he asked, only for chakra chains to burst out of the ground catching the warrior off guard. The masked warrior managed to dodge, but not before the chains knocked of his helmet revealing the warriors face and what she was made her blush a bit. The warrior has bright, blue eyes with yellow tint and spiky, blond hair with red streaks and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His face was angular and he had 6 very noticeable scars on his cheeks three on each. Another thing that she realized was that the assailant was a BOY!?

' _We're being bested by a boy…. The fuck!?'_ thought Madara and Tobirama who were shocked at a boy who was around 16 years of age was pushing them onto their back foot as if they were children.

"Hmmm…. You're the first outside my master to have ever knocked off my helmet….. What's your name?" he asked the woman.

"Uzumaki Mito and you are?" Mito asked.

"Darth Toki formerly known as Naruto and the sith apprentice to Darth Malak" the now name Naruto said as he introduced himself to a worthy foe.

"Darth Toki? Why not keep your name?" asked Mito genuinely curious about his name.

"Darth Toki is both a name and a title given to me by my Master after I prove my worth as an apprentice when I killed my brother Menma for right of apprenticeship. I threw away the name Naruto and took up the title of Darth Toki to show that I have been reborn as a sith" the now named Naruto said shocking Mito of the warriors answer.

"Y-you killed your brother for an apprenticeship?!" she asked horrified that this warrior who appeared to be no more than 16 would kill his own brother for an apprenticeship with some sith master.

"It was either that or to die at my brothers hands. The trial to become a sith apprentice is through blood and to realize that even your own family will sell you out for their own personal gain whether it be power, wealth or glory" Darth Toki said remembering the teachings of his master.

"That is a load of bull and you know it" Hashirama said as he clearly overheard their conversation.

"It matters not what you think, I did what I had to in order to survive. And now I have this world to thank" he said confusing them.

"What do you mean _'have this world to thank'_ does this have something to do with that chakra network that suddenly appeared in your body?" asked Madara shocking everyone because when they first started this battle, the boy had no chakra, but now that they focused on him, they can sense his chakra which baffled them.

"Oh so you noticed" Naruto said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Tobirama who joined the others.

"You see before coming here, I battled with a white haired man who could use his bones as weapons..." he said, but was interrupted by Mito.

"You faced a Kaguya and won?!" she asked knowing that said clan were notorious for being powerful hand to hand fighters. So, for one to fall in their preferred fighting style was a feat in of itself.

"So that's what they are… anyways after I killed the fool via force choke I decided to steal his power and add it to myself, so I used a variation of Force Drain and took not only his chakra network, but his ability to use his bones as weapons, however, before I can use it, my body has to accept the foreign system which is very painful" Naruto said as Mito was the first to notice.

"Is?" she asked?

"Yes, my body is still accepting the chakra network right now and as a dark side user, my anger and pain give me strength, so this whole time I've been fighting you while in tremendous pain" Naruto said as he activated his light sabers which made everyone draw their weapons.

"Oh and I should thank you" he said confusing them again.

"For what?" asked Madara now confused as to why this boy would thank them?

"Because this whole time we've been fighting, I've been using my power this whole time stealing you're your powers, your knowledge and traits; from you the Senjhu brothers your body's cellular structure and command of the elements, from the Uchiha his eyes and knowledge of his eyes and the art of illusions and finally from you Uzumaki your potent chakra and knowledge of the sealing arts" he said activating the sharingan shocking everyone especially Madara whose shock turned to rage.

"How dare you steal my eyes" he growled.

"Heh. I should thank you for this power…. With this I'll be strong enough to kill my master and take his place as Sith Master just as he did with his master" he said as his eyes morphed from the regular sharingan to the Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan then Naruto summoned 4 chakra chains from his back shocking Mito.

Then, Naruto as he displayed his new power, his eyes widen as blood started coming out the corner of his mouth and from his nose. He then doubles over as the pain his body was going through was too much. Seeing this, Madara charged at the down boy in attempt to end his life, but was pushed back by a very strong force push curtesy of Naruto. Mito then decided to act, but with a seal tag that she created "Hashirama-kun I need you to distract him long enough so that I may place this" she said to her fiancée.

"What for?" he asked.

"This seal will put him into a deep sleep, but when that happens, I'll seal him away into the sacred scroll where no one can find him" she said getting a wide eye from both Hashirama and Tobirama.

"That boy is a menace he must be killed something I believe I and dare I say it Madara can agree on" he said, wanting to wash his mouth out with dog shit after saying that he agreed with the Uchiha clan head.

"Hashirama you noticed it too when he spoke of killing his brother…. The pain in his voice though well-hidden was there and I believe this can help. This seal is both a sleep seal and a soul purification seal, this will help his body grow accustom to what he's going through while at the same time save him from a life of guilt and torment for what his _'master'_ forced him to do" she said say the word master with venom.

"Very well Mito-chan, I'll trust your judgement" Hashirama said make Mito smile and Tobirama nod though he disapproves with this decision, knew that this boy must have undergone some form of hell where he had to kill his own brother just to survive. Tobirama knew that if he was ever in Naruto's position, he would never live with himself if he was forced to kill his own brother just to survive.

The two brothers quickly sprang into action, with Madara following close behind. Tobirama unleashed several water dragons, Madara unleashed several giant fire balls, and Hashirama unleashed a wood dragon. Their attacks force Naruto to jump into the air in order to dodge as his body was in so much pain that he couldn't concentrate on the force. In the air, Mito acted by shooting chakra chains at Naruto who was too distracted to notice the attack. The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles leaving him immobile thus allowing Mito to draw him in and slapping the seal tag on Naruto's chest. Mito activated the seal which had an immediate effect as Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Madara seeing his chance, drew his sword and rushed to kill the boy, but was stopped by Hashirama who summoned wooden tentacles which wrapped around him "that's enough Madara, he's unable to defend himself, what kind of honor do you have if you kill a defenseless opponent?" he asked his friend.

"This _boy_ is a danger to everyone around him, his power is too great for any of us to challenge, this boy no older than 16 managed to best us and it was only through his body not handling the strain of assimilating our traits and power into himself that we won. Once he awakens he'll be more powerful than either of us, so he must be destroyed now" Madara said trying to convince his friend to allow him to kill the boy.

"No, my fiancée has insured that the boy is no longer a threat while that seal is placed on him, also she insisted that we seal him in the sacred scroll where he'll be locked away for as long as the scroll exist" Hashirama said trying to reason with this friend.

"As much as I hate to agree with Madara, but he does have a point, also what makes you think that a simple seal would hold someone of that power?" Tobirama asked completely questioning the sealing capabilities of an Uzumaki.

Then Tobirama felt a massive surge of killing intent coming from behind.

"Are you questioning the sealing capabilities of the Uzumaki clan Tobi-san?" Mito asked promising that if he answered wrongly, it'll end in his death, or sterilization.

"N-no Mito- onee-chan" he said hoping that the gods were merciful with him today.

"Good, because should you question my clans' ability again, I'll slap a seal on you that'll cause your testicles to implode and your penis to swell like a pufferfish before exploding…. Am I clear?" she asked as poor Tobirama was so pale of her threat that you can almost see his veins.

"Yes…" he said in a very tiny voice as he wished to be anywhere but here. Both Hashirama and Madara were hiding behind a tree cowering in fear of the vengeful Uzumaki woman leaving Tobirama to face her wrath.

"Hashirama…. I fear for you right now" Madara said.

"Me too" the Senjhu clan head said cowering from his fiancée.

"Hashi-kun… Madara-san won't you please come out and help me seal this boy up" she said in an ever so sweetly tone that promised pain if they didn't comply with her wishes.

"Hai!" the two men yelled in unison not wanting to face her wrath.

They set the boy next to the scroll while Mito retrieved Naruto's weapons with her chakra chains and latched them onto the boys' belt. Madara wanted to protest, but Mito beat him to it "Madara I know what you're going to say and no, these weapons are too dangerous and must be kept with the one who can use them safely and beside they won't work for any of us" she said getting a confused look from the Uchiha clan head.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because I tried to activate them with my chains, but they didn't work, so I assume that they'll work with those who can use that power called the Force" she stated as she placed a new seal onto Naruto, right before sealing him inside the scroll that'll be sealed into the Sacred Scroll.

"Ummm…. What was that seal you placed on him dear?" Hashirama asked as the other two wondered the same thing.

"It's a seal that my younger sister thought up she called the 'Sleeping Prince Seal' and the only way to awaken him should someone find the scroll and release him…. Is to kiss him" she answered making the men look at her as if she was crazy.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Your sister's a child" was all Tobirama said right before he was being chased by an angry Mito. This caused both Hashirama and Madara to sweat drop at the sight.

"Hashirama I quote a very true saying from the Nara clan" Madara said.

"And what's that?" the Senjhu clan head asked.

"Women are troublesome" he answered.

"No true words have ever been spoken" he said sagely.

 **Time Force (Time Skip)….**

Natsumi Uzumaki a young girl who resembled her mother more than she does her father, but she doesn't know who either of them are or were in this case. She has purplish blue eyes and a round face with three whisker birth marks, which, with her red hair and yellow streaks naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark short skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with green googles and brown sandals. Having failed the gennin exams for a third time, she hoped that this make up exam given to her by Mizuki would give her the ability to become a shinobi and fulfill her dream of becoming hokage.

She had managed to steal the 'Forbidden Scroll' from the Hokage Mansion with relative ease. All she had to do was use her **oiroke no jutsu (Sexy Jutsu).** She also learned that her grandfather figure was a huge pervert, since he was easily knocked out with a nosebleed. It was also easy that the ANBU weren't around which made moving around even easier.

When she made it to the meeting point, she walked into the cave that was carved into the tree. She opened the scroll, reading the first jutsu she wasn't happy at all.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** she whined throwing her hands into the air, but she swore to herself that she would become the first female hokage, meaning she wasn't allowed to back out of any challenge, especially not one she set for herself.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen finally came too, he sighed heavily _'beaten by a child who isn't even a ninja'_ he thought to himself feeling embarrassed that he the Sandaime Hokage the Shinobi no Kami was bested by a child. His beloved granddaughter figure was almost as bad if not worse than his old student when it came to being a pervert, but he didn't know why she had created the jutsu. Seeing that the Forbidden Scroll is now missing, he left to summon the jonnin, chuunin and ANBU to try and find her. The one person he'd hope in finding her before the more hostile shinobi was Iruka.

 **With Natsumi**

Natsumi had been practicing for about an hour before she finally mastered the jutsu including the secret of the jutsu which was its ability for information gathering and from what she read the jutsu was perfect for mastering both chakra exercise and elemental jutsu mastery. She then decided to look at rest of the scroll "Hmmm…. All these jutsu look cool, I'll just skim them over and see what's at the end" Natsumi said smiling at the idea.

At the end of the scroll was a seal. Natsumi just looked at the scroll, ignoring the writing under it warning that no one should unseal it, unless it was necessary and a note saying that 'only one of Uzumaki or Senjhu blood are able to unseal it.'

Curious, she unraveled the scroll and found a message it read:

 _Dear Reader,_

 _If you're able to read this, then you're either an Uzumaki or a Senjhu. The seal present on this scroll, contain a warrior who gave me, Hashirama-kun, Tobirama-san and Madara-san a very hard time with powers unlike which the likes I've never witnessed before he called it 'The Force', but due to some circumstances, he was finally subdued and sealed into this scroll. The boy is in a seal induced coma by the "Sleeping Prince Seal" and if you plan to unseal the warrior and wake him up, then you'll have to kiss him…. If you're a girl; then congratulations on getting your first kiss from a strapping young lad. If you're a boy…. Pray that he's merciful._

 _Sincerely, Mito Uzumaki-Senjhu_

 _P.S: If he awakens let him know that I've passed on._

 _P.S.S: The seal holding the warrior is a blood seal, so use blood on the seal._

After reading the message, Natsumi was shocked at someone had given the Shodaime, his wife, the Nidaime and Uchiha Madara a hard time. And this power the Force, if this warrior can use it, then what to stop her from doing the same, she hoped that whoever this warrior is, he could teach her the ways of the force. She then looked at the seal and bit her thumb. She let the blood drop onto the seal and it started to glow. Natsumi dropped the scroll as a puff of smoke erupted from the seal.

The smoke cleared revealing the most handsome young man Natsumi have ever seen. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. She looked at the message in the scroll again and blushed at the method to wake the boy up _'my first kiss…. I wanted to be with someone special, but I want to learn this power, so a kiss for lessons…. I can live with that'_ she thought to herself as her face redden even more.

She then kneads down and then straddled the sleeping warrior. Her face heated up as she examined his face. Natsumi then bend closer to his face, until their lips were mere centimeters from each other. Then her lips met his. This was the scene Iruka stumbled upon while in search for Natsumi. The scarred chuunin couldn't help but blush seeing his student kiss a boy about her age, but he knew his assignment and so decided to interrupt "ahem…." He said clearing his throat and startling Natsumi.

"I-Iruka-sensei?!" she squeaked disconnecting from the boy, who started to glow meaning that the seal was breaking.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" the scarred chuunin asked. He didn't know why Natsumi would steal the scroll, but he was definitely going to find out the reason before judging her. "Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"I believe I was kicked out of that class, so this is new to me" she told him in an innocent tone. She didn't know why he just stared at her, so she continued "Anyway, I was here for the make-up test. Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned at least one jutsu from the scroll, I could become a Gennin and a shinobi of Konoha."

"Natsumi, I afraid you're mistaken, there isn't a make-up test" he admitted to her. "It there was, I would've told you about it. I more than anyone wants to see you become a Kunoichi of Konoha, and one day a fellow comrade. However, Mizuki lied to you."

"Why?" Natsumi asked completely oblivious to the fact that the seal on the sealing boy have all but disintegrated.

"That's right I lied," Mizuki said from one of the many branches in front of them, their Mizuki nor Iruka noticed the boy opening his eyes and looking at the scene unfold in front of him. "Do you of all people want to know why everyone in Konoha hates you? Even your _'precious'_ Iruka hates you."

"Mizuki it's forbidden for anyone but the hokage to tell her!" Iruka yelled at him, while standing in front of the orange wearing 12 year old girl. He couldn't do anything, if he went to attack his former best friend now turned traitor, then he might spot an opening to harm his little sister figure! "I won't let you lay a hand on her! She's Natsumi Uzumaki, one of my favorite students, since she works hard for the skills she's earned!"

"Iruka-sensei?" Natsumi asked, but before she could continue, Mizuki laughed at the scared redhead. "What're you laughing at you white haired bastard?"

"The night the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the beast, which was merely a cover story for the younger generation, but the older generation knows what exactly happened" Mizuki shouted while Iruka tried by failed to cover Natsumi's ears. Naruto now fully awake pulled out his light sabers and was ready to act. "You're the Kyuubi; Sealed away by the Yondaime, but no one's going to be tricked by you. Now I'm going to aven…auuggg" he said, but was stopped when two red blurs shot at him and pierced his chest and abdomen. He felt a burning sensation and when he looked down he could see 2 blade hilts and what looked like red energy blades. But before he could say anything, he dropped from his perch and died.

Iruka and Natsumi looked at the now dead Mizuki but their attention was mainly focused on the two energy blades that shot from Mizuki's corpse and sailed pasted then into the waiting hands of Naruto.

When Iruka and Natsumi looked at the now awake teen, they were shocked, for different reasons; Natsumi was shocked at how handsome the teen was and how cool he was with those energy weapons while Iruka was shocked at how much the boy resembled the Yondaime Hokage that one could mistake him for his son.

Naruto then deactivated his light sabers and reattached them to his belt. He then looks around and finds a scroll and uses the force to pull it towards himself which surprised everyone. Naruto looked through the scroll and blushed a bit. He drops the scroll and turns to the teacher and the student and pointed to the girl "did you wake me?' he asked.

Iruka then got out of his shock and pulled a kunai "whoever you are, you are not touching my student" he stated.

Naruto's face morphed to one of irritation "I was asking the girl if she was the one who released me from my seal and awoke me, not you queer" he growled as he called upon his force ability to levitate any lose debris such as rocks and branches.

Iruka wanted to protest about his sexual preference, but tensed and was ready to act, but was stopped when Natsumi walked forward surprising him "I did" she admitted.

Naruto looked at the girl and noticed that she had no fear in her eyes. The look intrigued him because at first she was scared at the white hair man's words, but when confronting him she showed only determination and courage. This made him smirk "I must thank you for releasing me from my prison and I'm kind of disappointed that Mito has passed on, but from what I can tell…" he said as he approached the girl.

As Iruka tried to step in front of the boy, he found his body frozen in place. He was completely helpless as the mysterious boy was face to face with Natsumi. Naruto then moved his hand and gently cups Natsumi's cheek. This action made the girl blush because this is the first time someone ever did that to her. "You're quite beautiful… my first kiss was with someone like you… I'm not happy that it was the method to wake me, but the taste of your lips is something to die for" he said in a husky tone that Natsumi's face matched her hair in terms of color.

Naruto then lend in closer "I won't mind another taste…." He said as he lend ever so closer to Natsumi who closed her eyes expecting a kiss, but before their lips can meet, she hear a annoyed Naruto back away as several people in animal themed masks appeared surrounding the boy with their weapons fully drawn.

"Who're you?" the Tiger masked shinobi asked as he pressed his blade against Naruto's exposed throat.

"Who am I is of no concern to you, however if the pretty lady in the cat mask asked the same question, I'd be more than happy to comply" Naruto said in a way that made Neko blush under her mask and Natsumi glare at the boy who was about to kiss her.

"Fine then, who are you?" Neko asked.

"Well since you asked nicely Yugao Uzuki, I'll tell you" he said making Neko stiffen at hearing her name being said by this boy.

"I am Darth Toki formerly known as Naruto and I guess the now former apprentice of the now late Darth Malak and as to how I know your name…. I read your mind" he said with a smirk. That smirk unnerved the anbu because if he can get someone's name simply by reading their mind, what else could he extract. Among everyone there, only Natsumi didn't flinch at Naruto's smirk which Naruto noticed.

"Natsumi Uzumaki…. Your courage and determination are awe-inspiring, so here's the deal I'm willing to make with you" he said getting everyone's interest.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"If you can convince the hokage to make me a member of this village, then I'll make you my apprentice" he offered shocking everyone of what the boy wanted.

"Apprentice?" she asked.

"Yes, as in I'll teach you how to harness and control a power that made Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara quiver in their boots. A power that made this villages three most powerful shinobi my bitches, the power that binds the universe together; a power simply known as the Force" Naruto said as he used force repulse to push everyone other than Natsumi away from them.

Natsumi was in awe as Naruto pushed back three ANBU and her sensei back with even lifting a finger. "Sugei…. That was cool" she muttered.

"That was merely the very tip of a very large iceberg of what I can do with the force" he said as he held out his hand.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

Natsumi knew that if she accepted, she'd become the most powerful Kunoichi in all of Konoha and her path to becoming the hokage would be set in stone, but she knew that deals like this always had a catch, other than becoming his apprentice and getting him as a shinobi of Konoha there was something else that he wanted, but she could get a read on him which meant he hid his intentions very well.

"Will learning this power give me the strength I need to protect what I hold precious to me?" she asked.

"Silly girl, of course in fact I asked the same question to my master, however unlike me you didn't have to make a difficult choice" he said remembering the day he killed his brother.

"And what will that be?" she asked as she studied his grim features.

"It is unimportant right now…. So do we have a deal or not?" he said wanting to change to topic.

"Fine" she said as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Then its settled… you 4 can stop sneaking up on me, or do you want me to make it so that the next force repulse I use will deatomize you into dust" he threatened as he started to gather force energy. The four that were sneaking up on him were shocked that he was able to spot them without taking his eyes off Natsumi and from, his tone, Naruto was quite serious with his threat and looked ready to do it.

"Very well, we'll take you the see the hokage, but I don't think he'll let you join the village just because you asked" Tiger said as Neko and Rat were retrieving both the scroll and Mizuki's corpse.

"Oh I can be quite persuasive and with Natsumi putting in a good word for me I'm sure to be a shinobi of this fine village and who knows… I just might be her sensei" he said with a confident grin; one that unnerved everyone including Natsumi.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was doing paperwork or he was supposed to, but instead he was keeping an eye on Natsumi, he more than anyone wanted to make sure that his beloved granddaughter was okay. He vaguely remembered Mito speaking of a powerful warrior who appeared and squared off again her, her fiancée, her future brother in law and the legendary Uchiha Madara and was pushing them back, but I was due to an unforeseen circumstance that allowed her to seal the warrior. But what surprised him was the fact that the warrior was a boy no older than Natsumi and he possessed a strange and dangerous power called the Force. She had explained to him of how he used this power to levitate object, create powerful waves of kinetic energy that sent them back or to redirect any and all projectile based attacks away from him. Another was his unique energy blade that he used with such deadly proficiency that if it weren't for their experience with bladed weapon combat, then they would've died that day. But what really scared him was when she told him of his ability to steal the ability and traits of others she even listed of what this warrior took; the chakra network and the dead bone pulse from a Kaguya, the cellular structure and the knowledge of commanding the elements of the Senjhu brothers, the eyes and knowledge of said eyes and knowledge ion the arts of illusions from Uchiha Madara, and the potent chakra and knowledge in the sealing arts from herself. All in all, the boy would be a very powerful and dangerous warrior.

Then he was snapped out of his thought when he heard a knock at the door "Come in" he said allowing whoever was knocking to come in. Then the three anbu along with Iruka, Natsumi and the boy who looked surprisingly like Minato entered the room. Then the anbu kneeled before the hokage "hokage-sama, we bring Natsumi, Iruka and Darth Toki aka Naruto along with the stolen scroll and the corpse of Mizuki" Neko said in a respectful tone as she place the scroll containing Mizuki's body and the Forbidden Scroll on the hokages' desk.

"Very well, Neko take Mizuki's corpse to I&T and have Inochi extract whatever information he can to see why Mizuki would turn traitor. Tiger and Ox return the scroll to its rightful place" he ordered his anbu who took the scrolls and vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Iruka, you may leave, I wish to speak with Natsumi and Naruto alone" he said in a way that left no room to argue.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Iruka said leaving the two children with the aging leader.

"Jiji-chan," Natsumi shouted as she jumped from her spot and hugged the old man. Hiruzen accepted the hug. It was only fair, since she had a very rough night, he was planning on telling her the truth, but only when she reached an understanding age, but someone beat him to it.

"You're very lucky that she's very forgiving old man…" Naruto said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"If it were me…. I would kill everyone who wronged me, who lied to me, who abused me, who attacked me…. I would give them what they gave to me times 1000" he said with malicious intent that his eyes flashed a ghastly yellow, before returning to his purplish-blue eyes.

"Revenge is not the answer young man, even you must learn to forgive the actions of the ignorant and see past your hatred" Hiruzen said trying to reason with the boy.

"No, forgiveness is given to those who're worth redeeming and from what I've seen in Natsumi's memories the number of those who don't deserve a second chance is vast with only a handful of people that do deserve redemption… unlike you old man I don't trust anyone easily, but I didn't come here to compare our philosophies, I came here to become a shinobi of his village and to take Natsumi under my wing as my apprentice" Naruto said getting a raised eye brow from Hiruzen.

"And why should I allow this?" the hokage asked getting a worried look from Natsumi who didn't like where this was going.

"Because, if you have paid attention to Mito's words before she passed, then you'd know how powerful I am already…" he said as he activated his or should I say Madara's Mangekyou sharingan as well as summon 4 chakra chains from his back while at the same time bone spikes erupted from his body and finally summon a tree. This made everyone in the room wide eye.

"My body has adjusted to the new power, so now I have everything that I took from those warriors before being sealed by Mito" he said as he deactivated his powers.

"And what might that be?" he asked fearing the answer.

"The chakra network and dead bone pulse of a Kaguya, the cellular structure and knowledge of elemental manipulation of the Senjhu, the eyes and knowledge of illusions of the Uchiha and the potent chakra and knowledge of the sealing arts of the Uzumaki… with these powers combined with my power in the force…. I can easily become the most powerful force sensitive of all time, even more powerful than Darth Revan" Naruto said confident in his ability when comparing himself to the famed Darth Revan who before his fall defeated Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat when the Mandalorians attacked Coursaunt.

Hiruzen wanted to say something, but Natsumi stopped him "please jiji-chan…. Naruto maybe full of himself…." Naruto grew a tick mark at the jab Natsumi made, but chose to remain silent.

"But he's one of the people who looked at me the same way you and Iruka do and he even offered to train me in the ways of the force so that I may become stronger than I am now, so please make him my sensei" she asked giving him the dreaded puppy eyes jutsu.

Hiruzen wanted to resisted, but knew he would lose, so he sighed and nodded "very well, as of today Naruto you are now a jonnin of Konoha and Natsumi will be your apprentice" he said as he pulled out some papers.

"Here fill these residential papers and ninja registration forms and you're good to go" he said giving Naruto the papers.

It took Naruto 10 minutes to finish signing the papers. Then Hiruzen gave him a Konoha headband which he tore off the fabric, placed the metal plate on his armour then used a weak force lightning to weld the melt plate onto the armour. He also received a green flak vest, but chose not to wear it simply because it didn't match the red and black color scheme he was going for. Hiruzen then gave Natsumi a head band of her own; she took it and wrapped it around her forehead.

"Well everything is in order, so congratulations of becoming shinobi of Konoha, now it's late and I believe you two should retire for the evening" Hiruzen suggested. A suggestion the two children agreed too.

 **Character Bio (Before Story)**

 **Name: Darth Toki (Formerly Known as Naruto)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Sith Apprentice (became an apprentice at the age of 6)**

 **Master: Darth Malak**

 **Planet of Origin: N/A**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Purplish-Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde with red streaks**

 **Height: 150 cm (60in)**

 **Weight: 40 kg (88lbs)**

 **Physical Attribute:** **Due to his age, he hasn't even come close to his physical prime, but due to his training under his Master Darth Malak and his training from the other Sith Warriors he's in extremely good shape for his age. His build is the equivalent of an Olympic swimmer not too slim, but not too bulky either. Another thing is due to his training in Teras Kasi he has developed a unique ability to fight even in his sleep.**

 **Now has a chakra network and several bloodlines such as the Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse), Mokuton (Wood Release), Chakra Chains**

 **Martial Artist & Lightsaber Duelist:**

 **Martial Art:** **Teras Kasi**

 **Light Saber Forms:**

 **(Offensively) Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem Sho, & Form VI: Niman/ Jarkai (Primary Form/ Back Bone). **

**(Defensively) Form III: Souresu & Form V: Shien**

 **Force Abilities:**

 **Core Force Abilities:**

 **Force Push/ Force Pull**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Force Augmentation (ex: Force speed/ Force Dash)**

 **Saber Throw**

 **Force Whirlwind**

 **Force Wave**

 **Force Concealment/ Force Cloak**

 **Force Repulse**

 **Tutaminis**

 **Light Side Force Abilities:**

 **Force Stun**

 **Force Valor**

 **Battle Meditation**

 **Force Heal**

 **Force Shield/ Force Barrier**

 **Shatter Point**

 **Jedi Mind Trick (Force Persuasion)**

 **Beast Trick Ability**

 **Electric Judgement**

 **Dark Side Force Abilities:**

 **Sith Sorcery (rarely uses it)**

 **Force Choke**

 **Battle Mind**

 **Force Lightning**

 **Force Storm**

 **Force Maelstrom**

 **Force Destruction**

 **Force Scream**

 **Force Shadow**

 **Force Illusion**

 **Dunmash Tactic**

 **Force Drain (Naruto's own variant: Essence Drain)**

 **Drain Knowledge (Mind probing)**

 **Chakra Based Abilities:**

 **Elemental Manipulation (Ninjutsu, Genjutsu & Kekkei Genkai)**

 **Elemental Shape manipulation**

 **Sharingan based abilities such as Amaterasu**

 **Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse)**

 **Mokuton (Wood Release)**

 **Chakra Chains**

 **Sealing Arts (Fuinjutsu)**

 **Accomplishments Since start of story:**

 **Killed a member of the Kaguya Clan and stole both his chakra network and his bloodline.**

 **Held his own against Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito in a 4 to 1 battle, stole their knowledge in various arts and their physical traits such as bloodlines during the confrontation and added them to his own body.**


	2. Character Bio (Naruto aka Darth Toki)

**Character Bio (Before Story)**

 **Name: Darth Toki (Formerly Known as Naruto)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Sith Apprentice (became an apprentice at the age of 6)**

 **Master: Darth Malak**

 **Planet of Origin: N/A**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Purplish-Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde with red streaks**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 132lbs**

 **Physical Attribute:** **Due to his age, he hasn't even come close to his physical prime, but due to his training under his Master Darth Malak and his training from the other Sith Warriors he's in extremely good shape for his age. His build is the equivalent of an Olympic swimmer not too slim, but not too bulky either. Another thing is due to his training in Teras Kasi he has developed a unique ability to fight even in his sleep.**

 **Martial Artist & Lightsaber Duelist:**

 **Martial Art:** **Teras Kasi**

 **Light Saber Forms:**

 **(Offensively) Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem Sho, & Form VI: Niman/ Jarkai (Primary Form/ Back Bone). **

**(Defensively) Form III: Souresu & Form V: Shien**

 **Force Abilities:**

 **Core Force Abilities:**

 **Force Push/ Force Pull**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Force Augmentation (ex: Force speed/ Force Dash)**

 **Saber Throw**

 **Force Whirlwind**

 **Force Wave**

 **Force Concealment/ Force Cloak**

 **Force Repulse**

 **Tutaminis**

 **Light Side Force Abilities:**

 **Force Stun**

 **Force Valor**

 **Battle Meditation**

 **Force Heal**

 **Force Shield/ Force Barrier**

 **Shatter Point**

 **Jedi Mind Trick (Force Persuasion)**

 **Beast Trick Ability**

 **Electric Judgement**

 **Dark Side Force Abilities:**

 **Sith Sorcery (rarely uses it)**

 **Force Choke**

 **Battle Mind**

 **Force Lightning**

 **Force Storm**

 **Force Maelstrom**

 **Force Destruction**

 **Force Scream**

 **Force Shadow**

 **Force Illusion**

 **Dunmash Tactic**

 **Force Drain (Naruto's own variant: Essence Drain)**

 **Drain Knowledge (Mind probing)**

 **Armament and tools: 2 light sabers**

 **Wears red Mandalorian armour similar to what Darth Revan used, but a small version to accommodate for his size, and a black robe over it.**

 **Light Saber (the hilt had a similar design to a katana hilt, but round and made of chrome; utilized a rare crimson Kaiburr crystal as the focusing lens and had a duel phase function to change the size of the blade)**

 **Light Saber Shoto (the hilt had a similar design of a Wakizashi hilt, but round and made of chrome; it utilized a single red synthetic crystal as the focusing lens)**

 **Accomplishments before story:**

 **Defeated Darth Malak's first Apprentice Darth Bandon in both unarmed combat and saber combat at the age of 8 mainly because Bandon underestimated Naruto.**

 **Was left on Felucia for a whole year, and when Malak came back he had expected for the boy to have died, but what he found was the boy in a hut made from the bones of Rancor he slew and the head of a Gorog as door way. He had killed all these creatures with the claws of an Acklay he had slain on his first day on the planet.**

 **Learned everything that Malak could teach him at a rapid pace that at the age of 11, there was nothing left for Malak to teach him.**

 **Created his own variant of Force Drain at the age of 10 while experiment with the power.**

 **Could fight in total darkness with only the force as his guide.**

 **Created his own hybrid light saber/ fighting style for both offense and defense at the age of 9.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before this story start I want to point out that despite the fact that Naruto's ability in Essence Drain is over powered to a certain extent, I'd like to point out that compared to the feats of those throughout the Star Wars universe, Naruto's Essence Drain Ability doesn't even come close to the feats of those such as Darth Sidious and his Force Storm ability or Darth Nihilus abilities to drain an entire planet of life with only the force.**

 **Week Later**

It's been a week since Darth Toki aka Naruto was released from his seal by Natsumi Uzumaki who became his first ever apprentice. The next day after becoming shinobi, they were informed by anbu that team placements weren't until next week, so Naruto decided to begin Natsumi's training and let's just say it was literally hell. Having to run 10 laps around the village, while having both weight and gravity seals weighing you down while at the same time having to dodge the random saber throws was Naruto's version of training something that his former master had him do.

Then came the blade training, since he only had his own light sabers, he went out and bought two standard katanas. At first, Naruto taught her the different forms of light saber combat, but then it quickly turned into a spar where Naruto had learned her preferred form(s); which were Form II Makashi, Form III Souresu and Form IV Ataru. This would make the most sense because given her body type as she is built for speed and maneuverability perfect for Ataru specialists while at the same time needed to make all her attacks count as to not waste time and energy on one target an aspect of Makashi users. Then with her stamina she can use Souresu to wear down her opponent until an opening was presented. Since these are forms he was familiar with it was easy to teach her.

Then came learning to use the force which was a faster progression than her blade work; this caught Naruto's attention because unlike him, Natsumi has a weak aptitude in the force. Though learning to use the force takes time and years of training, so for her to get some of the core force abilities down within the span of a week was nothing short of a miracle. Natsumi learned Force Push/ Force Pull, Telekinesis, Force Concealment and Force Augmentation all within a week. Naruto was quite surprised of how in tuned she was with the force; basically she was just like him able to absorb the knowledge, and then apply it in his studies of the force.

Now came the day of team placements where the gennin hopefuls will meet their jonnin sensei and start on the road to become full-fledged shinobi. Natsumi stood beside her master outside the academy. Naruto wore the same article of clothing but Natsumi was wearing a black and orange robe similar to that of a jedi. She carried her katana on her belt in a similar fashion of her master, but this was only temporary for when her training was complete he would take her to where his ship was so that she my construct her own lightsaber.

"Ok we're here…. I'll be seeing you later for now I want you to socialize with your peers and see who is trustworthy of being our comrade during missions and which are most likely to betray us" Naruto ordered his apprentice.

"Hai sensei" Natsumi said as she entered the building.

Naruto sighed "she may have a weak aptitude in the force, but I can tell she'll be the most powerful force wielder his planet has ever seen" Naruto said before vanishing in a flurry of force lightning ( **lightning shushin** ).

Natsumi entered the classroom and noticed various gennin hopefuls, however only a few caught her attention.

The first was a boy who was a member of the Inuzuka clan by his wild appearance as while clearly human; he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. The Inuzuka's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head. The boy also had a small white dog on his head another indication that the boy was an Inuzuka.

The second student that caught his attention was a boy who wore a light grey jacket. He is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest student in the class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes; the boy also wears black round sunglasses. This boy also smelled of bugs much similar to Fuu but the smell was different. From the attire, Naruto could make out was that the boy was a member of the Aburame Clan; a clan famous for its usage of insects.

The next student was female and she has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. From what he can see, her eyes were pale white, so from that he can assume that she was from the famed Hyuuga clan.

The next student was a boy and he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to him by his father as a way to pass on his will to him. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. From his laid back personality, Naruto could tell that he was from the Nara Clan; a clan that can use their shadows as weapons and had a high IQ, however, the men of said clan were lazy as all hell.

The next boy has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. The boy also wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Naruto could clearly see that the boy was from the Akimichi Clan; a clan notorious for its body expansion jutsu and their forbidden butterfly.

The next student was female and she is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. In terms of attire, she is wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this. Judging from her appearance, Naruto could make out that she was from the Yamanaka Clan; A clan known for their mind jutsu.

The next was a boy has short, straight black hair and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

The next student was a girl has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a ribbon which she used to accentuate her face.

The last was someone she was all too familiar with. The boy in question is Sasuke Uchiha the supposed 'last Uchiha'. Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

All in all out of everyone here in the room, only Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga were the only ones she would trust as a comrade the others were questionable especially Sasuke who stared at her as if she was a piece of meat which disgusted her. As she made her way, she was stopped by the Sasuke fan girls Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"What're you doing here bitch? Can't you see that this is for those who passed the exams" said Ino as she tried to scare Natsumi.

"Yeah only the elite like Uchiha Sasuke are allowed to be here so scram" screeched Sakura.

Natsumi then pointed to her forehead showing her headband "take a good long look twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb, as you can see I'm a gennin now. Promoted by the hokage himself and if you're calling me a liar then you're also called our leader a liar and you know with my connections with said leader I can have you sent to T&I for questioning the hokages' words…. I sure your daddy would just love to hear why you were sent down there" Natsumi said in a way that made Ino back off because she knew how well connected Natsumi was to the hokage and she could send word to the old man of her questioning his orders.

"Yeah right a loser like you would never become a gennin… I bet you stole that headband for another jonnin so if I were you you'd return that headband before I alert the council of the thief" Sakura threatened, but Natsumi didn't budge.

"Believe what you will Uchiha slut, but I will not stand here and be belittled by a useless fangirl who only managed to become a gennin was because of her mommy being on the council and not through hard work and skill, you give all us Kunoichi a bad name" Natsumi said getting a nod of approval from most of the gennin in the room, and from Iruka who just walked in and heard Natsumi's words.

"Very good Natsumi, now everyone please sit down" Iruka asked. Natsumi pushed passed a fuming Sakura and a scared Ino and sat down next to her best friend Hinata Hyuuga who sat next to Shino.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk with his crystal ball activated for all the jonnin to see their potential students. Naruto arrived via lightning shushin getting everyone's attention. One of the jonnin approached the boy, but was stopped by the hokage "Jonnin that boy is new to your rank and has every right to be here" the hokage said.

"Hokage-sama surely you jest… this boy can't be a jonnin" the arrogant jonnin said, but then felt a pressure around his neck as if someone was choking him. Naruto had a hand extended towards the jonnin in a choking manner.

"I find you lack of faith in your leader's words disturbing jonnin" he said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. The jonnin being choked was turning blue around the lips showing that he was dying due to the lack of oxygen.

"Naruto that's enough… release him" Hiruzen ordered.

"As you wish" Naruto said before releasing the jonnin from his force choke. The man dropped to the floor and coughed heavily as if he was held under water and he finally broke the surface for air. Naruto walked passed the down man and stopped right next to a rather beautiful woman. The woman in question is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

The woman looked at the young jonnin and was stunned that this boy was already a jonnin and on top of that that power he used to choke a jonnin was something that shocked her because Naruto didn't use chakra.

"Miss Kurenai Yuhi…." Naruto said getting her attention.

"Y-yes?" she asked completely surprised that this boy knew her name before she even gave it.

"If you wanted to learn as to how I did that, maybe we can discuss it over some lunch, there's this nice little tea shop that makes the best rice balls if you're interested" Naruto said not look at her reaction to basically being asked out.

"A-are you asking me out?" she asked completely baffled that his young man would ask her out.

"What if I am…..? Is there a problem?" he said turning his head to face her as his purplish-blue eyes met with crimson red.

"N-no is just…. Everyone is afraid of me for being one of the 4 ice queens" she answered which was entirely true as she has rejected many offers from various men throughout her life, but for some reason, she couldn't say no to the young blonde.

Naruto hearing this chuckled "in the face of a challenge one mustn't show fear, however, if one can tame their fear, then it becomes your advantage…. Something my master once said to me" he said getting a nod from the old man.

"So… are you interested?" he asked his question.

"Very well, I see no harm in that, but why are you here if I may ask?" she said shocking everyone especially Asuma because he has been trying to ask Kurenai out for months now and then this kid shows up and she accepts his offer for a date. This pissed him off to no end, but decided to wait as he was in front of his father and didn't want to make a scene.

"I'm here because my apprentice is one of those students and I had her scope out the other students to see who might be a potential ally during a mission, or who is a flight risk, after all can't be too careful when determining friend or foe" he said getting everyone's sane Hiruzen's attention.

"APPRENTICE!?" they asked while Kakashi who just arrived dropped his book. Because this kid who wore a bared a striking resemblance to his late sansei had an apprentice of his own.

"Yes and I have to see during the week we were together, she mastered 4 of the most basic core force abilities and has managed to grasped some of the most basic katas to her own light saber sequence…."he said before he was cut off by Kurenai.

"Light Saber?" she asked confused on the term much like everyone else.

Naruto then pull out one of his saber hilt with resembled the hilt of a katana, but then he pressed a red button a red blade erupted from the opening in the hilt. The blade made a soft, but very noticeable hum "this is a light saber, a common weapon used by both jedi and sith…. An elegant weapon made by its wielder to match their style, but never touch the blade for unlike a standard sword, the entire blade is dangerous and potentially lethal" he said before deactivating it and reattaching it to his belt.

"And you apprentice has to construct one of those?" she asked.

"Yes, but not until I believe she is ready after all I don't want to lose my first apprentice simply because of a training incident" he said in a somewhat joking manner which made everyone sweat drop at the former sith's response.

"Just out of curiosity, who is your apprentice?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too?" asked the sliver haired man who was reading an orange book.

"My apprentice happens to be Natsumi Uzumaki" he answered getting several wide eye reactions from most of the jonnin.

"NATSUMI!?" everyone yelled.

"Yes, because out of everyone in this village, she had the highest potential of becoming a strong force user, so I took her on as my apprentice with the hokages' permission of course" he said giving the credit to the hokage for allowing him to train Natsumi.

"Why did you take that brat as an apprentice when there were other stronger candidates like Uchiha Sasuke?" the jonnin asked getting a scoffed from Naruto.

"Because that fool would've betrayed me the moment he felt strong enough to kill me as it is the way of the sith for the apprentice to kill their master when they feel that there is no more to learn from their master, besides Natsumi values me more than some petty revenge. She sees me as a vast pool of knowledge just waiting to share the secrets of the universe around us all and not just a gate way to power. I will never train someone who'll succumb to the dark side so easily and that boy is a flight risk, one that I will not take" Naruto stated his reasons why he chose Natsumi over the 'golden brat' however, the main reason was because it was never a dull moment with the girl and the week they were together showed him that.

Hiruzen then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "I do hope you're done because team placements are about to start" he said directing them to the crystal ball.

 **Academy**

"Alright, next Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…." Iruka said as he listed the members of the team, but was cut off by the pink banshee herself.

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQURES ALL!" she screeched making everyone cover their ears even those who're watching this via crystal ball. Outside the academy dogs can be heard howling from all over Konoha, but most of the howling came from the Inuzuka compound.

Iruka tested his hearing, hoping that the banshee didn't obliterate his and everyone's ear drum "ok…. Can everyone hear me now, or does everyone have a ringing in their ears?" he asked hoping that Sakura didn't destroy everyone's ear drums. Everyone raised their hands which caused the chuunin instructor to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok…. As I was saying the members of teams 7 are the two mentioned earlier and Sai, you sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino; your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru; your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi… " he said listing the teams, but was again cut off.

"Iruka sansei, why isn't the deadlast on any of the teams, or did the hokage correct the mistake and not allowing her to be a shinobi" said Ino getting a glare from Natsumi.

"I was getting to that; due to the odd number, Natsumi has been taken as an apprentice by the new Jonnin of Konoha Naruto. And from what I've heard, they've been training together since last week, so she is far ahead in terms of her career as a gennin" Iruka said shocking everyone because the deadlast was not only taken as an apprentice, but both she and her jonnin sensei have been training together all of last week.

Just as they were about to bombard the girl with questions, a black and red armoured individual appeared via lightning shushin. Everyone looked at this man and had only one thought _'who the hell is this guy'_ or in the case of the girls _'omg that guy looks hot'_. Naruto surveyed the room until his eyes landed on Natsumi "Natsumi and those of team 8 come, we're going to meet your sensei at the tea shop" he said getting Natsumi and those of Team 8 to stand and approach him.

"Hey wait…" yelled Sasuke getting Naruto's attention.

"What do you want brat?" Naruto asked completely disinterested in the golden boy of Konoha.

"Why did you make the deadlast your apprentice when you could've taken me an Uchiha Elite" he said thinking that this jonnin would realize his mistake and take him on as an apprentice instead of Natsumi. However, his thought process was derailed when Naruto laughed at him.

"You… an elite, please Uchiha Madara was more of an elite than you'll ever be and I should know because before Mito Uzumaki sealed me away, I did battle with the Uchiha and by comparison you are no elite, but a child playing ninja" he said in a mocking tone. A tone that made Sasuke seethed because this commoner would dare insult him. Before Sasuke could draw out a kunai to attack the young jonnin, he was stopped by an invisible force ( **Force Stun** ).

Naruto in sensing the imitate threat, shoot his arm out to the Uchiha boy and used the force to hold him in place ( **Force Stun** ) "brat I'll only say this once, actions against me or my apprentice whether it be verbal or physical I will show you and anyone the unforgiving power of the force, this is your only free shot, the next one will end your life" he said warning the Uchiha to back off.

Naruto in keeping the boy in place, grabbed onto Natsumi then used the force to draw the members of team 8 closer to him, and then once they were physically touching him, he vanished via lightning shushin thus dropping Sasuke from his hold.

Sasuke felt the pressure lift from his body as Naruto left the room. Sasuke seethed that someone with this kind of power wasn't training him, but the clanless bitch _'just you wait; I'll have the council force you to take me on as your apprentice'_ Sasuke mentally stated as he plotted to go to the council about the new jonnin training the clanless bitch instead of him.

 **Tea Shop**

Kurenai Yuhi didn't have to wait long as Naruto appeared with her three students along with his own "Ahh… Naruto-san you made it" she said surprised that the young jonnin would arrive when she did.

"Well I did say we come here for lunch and I am a man of my word" he said which was true as during his time as Darth Malak's apprentice whenever he set a goal for himself he would accomplish it at the set time not before and never after; always on the mark.

The four gennin looked at the interaction between the two jonnin, but thought nothing of it, though Natsumi was a little suspicious of what her master's relationship with the black haired jonnin was, but decided to confront him later. "I can see that, and I see you brought my students as well" she said noticing the members of team 8 with him.

"Of course, I figured if I was going to pick up my own student, might as well pick up yours thus saving you a trip to the academy. Good thing I gave you a heads up beforehand otherwise you'd go there only for your students to be here waiting for you" he said.

"Well now that we're here, let's get a table and introduce ourselves" suggested Kurenai.

"Read my mind? Are you a psychic?" Naruto asked in a playful tone getting a giggle from Kurenai. Now this interaction with her master made Natsumi glare at Naruto, but she didn't know why it bothered her so much to watch her master flirt with other women.

"Alright enough joking around, lets grab a seat and as the lady said 'introduce ourselves'" the blonde jonnin said with everyone agreeing.

After everyone got situated and ordered their meal they started "Well I guess I'll start this off; my name is Naruto, but you can also call me Darth Toki, I'm the former apprentice to Darth Malak, I like training, reading, my apprentice, the force, my dislikes include my former master and the jedi and their narrow mindedness, my hobbies include meditating, training and refining my abilities, my hope for the future to have my apprentice become the most powerful force sensitive on this planet and start a family of my own" he said getting confused looks from both Kurenai and her students. Natsumi knew what Naruto was talking about because she's been with him for the past week studying up on the galaxy and of those who inhabit the various planets.

"Ok, interesting introduction, but I have a few questions" Kurenai said.

"Of course I did say I would explain, but after everyone introduces themselves after all learning a bit about a potential ally is vital for mission success" Naruto said as he sipped from his cup of black tea.

"Very well, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I became a jonnin after the last jonnin exam. I'm a specialist with various types of genjutsu. My likes are to study human psychology, sing karaoke with my friends, my family and working in my garden. My dislikes are sexist pig, perverts, rapist, fangirls as they give all us Kunoichi a bad name and those who disrespect my friends. My hobbies are gardening, reading, and reading poetry. My ambition is to see my students become excellent shinobi and one day see all of them as chuunin" she stated.

"Ok, now it's your turn bug boy" Naruto said turning his attention towards Shino.

Shino ignoring Naruto's comment spoke "I am Shino Aburame; heir to the Aburame clan. I like to study insects and finding new varieties that haven't been catalogued by my family yet. I dislike people who'd kill insects for nor reason. My hobby is insect hunting and reading. My goal is to learn all of the Aburame bloodline jutsu and then to develop my own technique using my colony" the stoic boy said in a monotone voice that made Naruto question if this boy was human or cyborg.

"Ooook, your turn mutt" Naruto said looking at Kiba who fumed at the 'mutt' comment.

Kiba growled at Naruto, but decided to introduce himself rather than outright attack the jonnin "the names Kiba Inuzuka; the heir to the Inuzuka Clan. I like dogs and my family. My dislikes are dog haters and cats. My hobby is taking care of the dogs in the clan kennels. My goal is to become hokage" he stated getting a glare from Natsumi, but she held her tongue because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her master.

"Straight forward answers, good. Now 'Ms. Grow-a-pair' you're up" he said turning to the shy Hyuuga, though his nickname to the girl did get a glare from Kurenai.

"A-ano… I am H-hinata Hyuuga…. The h-heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. I-I like cheerful people…. W-who're like and cinnamon buns. I dislike…. People who hurt others…. For no reason, t-then cage bird seal that's used to s-subjugate the branch family. I-I have no hobbies. M-my dream is to become strong so my father can finally acknowledge me and to unite my divided family" she said with some courage, but caved when everyone looked at her.

"Wow…. I've never seen anyone stutter as much as you" Naruto said with his usual bluntness making Hinata withdraw and getting the rest of team 8 to glare at him, but Naruto shrugged them off.

"Now we come to Natsumi, although I already know who you are, but I sure the others don't" Naruto said wanting his student to introduce herself.

"Hello as most you know my name is Natsumi Uzumaki, the apprentice of Naruto aka Darth Toki. I like ramen, training, my sensei and my friends. My dislikes are the time it takes to make instant ramen, ignorant people, rapists, perverts and those on team 7. My hobbies are learning the ways of the force and practicing the more obscure aspects, even though their harder to master. My dream is to become hokage and help my master create the first ever grey jedi order" she said though Naruto shot her a glance because that was something he wanted to avoid until they had everything ready.

"Ok now that we have that out of the way…." Kurenai said as she eyed Naruto.

"Right, I owed you an explanation….. Sigh very well. To start things off, I'm not from this nation, in fact I'm not even from this world" he said getting wide eyes from everyone sane Natsumi.

"Y-you're an alien?" asked Kiba.

"In a sense yes, you see this planet is in a region of the galaxy that hasn't been explored, in fact originally I found this planet by complete chance and I feel that the force drew me here to this planet, however, I arrived before your time. I came to this planet roughly around 100 years ago" he stated again getting wide eyes from team 8.

"If what you say is true, then why are you still alive?" asked Shino genuinely curious about how this jonnin who appears to be in his late teens could still be alive.

"Because I was sealed by Mito Uzumaki after I gave her, the Senjhu brothers and Madara Uchiha a through thrashing and the fact that Mito was able to knock off my helmet something only my late master was able to do, she definitely earned my eternal respect" he said feeling nostalgic as he remembered the battle.

Hearing this made everyone look at the blonde teenager in utter shock "WHAT!?" they yelled.

"You faced the 4 legendary shinobi of Konoha and lived?!" asked a shocked Kurenai.

"Yes, and I would've killed them too, if not for an unforeseen circumstance" Naruto said with regret.

"What circumstance? Does it have something to do with that mysterious power you have the one you call 'the force'" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, just what is 'the force' anyway?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. To answer your question the force, well, the Force is what gives a Jedi and sith their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. You see I'm or was what you'd call a dark side user and those who practice the dark side are open to many powers that would been deemed impossible. I created my own variant of a known force ability called Force Drain where the user would steal the life force of the opponent, however, my own variant called Essence Drain allows for me to take any physical traits one may have and add it to myself for example, when I first arrived to this planet I was met with a Kaguya with the **Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse).** I killed the fool with a force choke and decided to add his power and add it to my own, so I used Essence drain and stole his Chakra Network and his Shikotsumyaku" he stated shocking everyone even more.

"S-so basically you stole a Kaguya's chakra network and bloodline and integrated it into your body?!" asked Kurenai who was completely shocked that this teen had done what was deemed virtually impossible.

Naruto merely raised his hand, took of the gauntlet and within minutes a blade made of pure bone came out of his palm. He then retracted the blade and placed the gauntlet back on.

"That's not all I stole…. When I engaged Konoha's legendary shinobi in combat I had my Essence Drain active throughout the whole fight, so I ended up stealing the cellular structure and knowledge of elemental manipulation of the Senjhu, the eyes and knowledge of illusions of the Uchiha and the potent chakra and knowledge of the sealing arts of the Uzumaki, however, using the power to steal multiple abilities put a huge strain on my body which gave Mito the opportunity to restrain me and place a seal on me, then seal me within a scroll which also contained a message of how to release me from my imprisonment and from my slumber" he said blushing at the last part.

His explanation left everyone shocked "w-what did you say?" asked a very shocked Kurenai hoping she may have heard wrong.

"Like I said so I ended up stealing the cellular structure and knowledge of elemental manipulation of the Senjhu, the eyes and knowledge of illusions of the Uchiha and the potent chakra and knowledge of the sealing arts of the Uzumaki, so with this revelation, I'm 1/5 Kaguya, 1/5 Senjhu, 1/5 Uchiha, 1/5 Uzumaki and 1/5 original DNA, so long story short I'm the unknown heir to several clans with a majority of them originating from Konoha, thought I think I'll stick to Uchiha because I had foreseen that fool Sasuke will do something to land him in a life or death situation with me" Naruto said drinking his tea.

"And what will that be?" asked Shino getting over the initial shock of hearing that this blonde sensei had the powers of 4 of the most powerful clans throughout all of the Elemental Nations especially 3 of the most prominent clans of Konoha.

"3…. 2…. 1"Naruto counted down confusing everyone. But then an ANBU appeared before the group of 5.

"Naruto aka Darth Toki, the council has summoned you and your…. Apprentice" the anbu said not wanting to insult the red haired girl especially not in front of her sensei.

"Hmmm….. Very well, come Natsumi let us be off to appease the masses" Naruto said getting up from his seat, but not before paying for the meal.

"Well Kurenai-chan, I wish to stay and get to know you better, but alas tis not to be" he said with a fake hurt expression.

This made Kurenai giggle and Natsumi seethe that her master was flirting with another woman "oh well, maybe some other time, Naruto-kun" Kurenai said while giggling.

"Oh a second date, and hopefully not the last" he said with a smile, but was then dragged out of the tea shop by Natsumi. Kurenai blushed at the thought of their second date, while her students only watched in fascination because they'll heard of Kurenai's reputation for turning men down and violently if necessary, so for a guy to ask her out and for her to agree was like the sign of the apocalypse.

 **Council Chamber**

Hiruzen sat at the very center of a large table formation with two rows of tables one on each side; left was the shinobi side while the right was civilian with the advisor tables behind his person. The shinobi council consisting of the Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Kurama, Sarutobi, and Nara with only the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans missing their clan heads. The other side consist the civilian council members which oversee all civilian affairs. Then, there are the hokage advisors Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura who sat flanking the hokage. Also, with the civilian council was Sasuke Uchiha who had a triumphant smirk as if he just won the lottery.

The doors opened revealing Naruto and Natsumi following close by. Naruto could immediately feel the hatred rolling off the civilian council and all of it aimed towards his apprentice. Naruto then unleashed his killing intent on the civilian council and Sasuke they cowered in fear. This shocked many on the shinobi council as they wondered how someone so young could have such a potent killing intent.

"Naruto reel in your KI, at once" Sarutobi ordered.

"As you wish" Naruto said reeling in his Ki which had an immediate effect.

"Alright, now that's been settled, what is the reason for this council meeting because I issued no such meeting for today" the hokage stated as he and the shinobi council wondered why a meeting was called.

"Yes, well we the council believe that Naruto's time as Natsumi's sensei is wasted and that he should begin the training of Uchiha Sasuke-sama" Mebuki Haruno stated with the civilian council agreeing with her words, while the shinobi council, the hokage, Naruto and Natsumi glared at the woman.

"Yes, so drop the clanless loser and start training me in that power you used on me. You should feel honored to be teaching an Uchiha elite" Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

Natsumi growled at Sasuke because the golden boy was given everything to him on a silver platter whether it be weapons or special training he always got what he wanted. Now the dirtbag wanted her master/sensei to be his, thus crippling her ability to grow stronger. She wanted to lash out, but Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"And what makes you think I'll abandon my apprentice for you?" Naruto asked ignoring the glares he was receiving from the civilian council as well as from the hokage advisors.

"Because you're a commoner while I am an Uchiha, and as such you'll listen to you betters, and your betters are ordering you to train me" again the Uchiha said with enough arrogance to make even Uchiha Madara want to kill his clan out of mercy if this was what his clan would be reduced to.

Naruto was silent at first, then his shoulders started to shake, then he laughed "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you my better…. Haahahahahah…. That's rich coming from an ignorant brat…. Hahahaha…. First of all, I'm a jonnin which makes me higher up on the food chain than you, second, I've been trained by the most powerful warrior into the ground for years, so I'm stronger than you…. And finally, only the hokage can tell me who I can or can't train, not a bunch of arrogant fools who believe they're important but in reality are merely children with imaginary power and authority" he said getting the shinobi clans to laugh at the jab Naruto made at the civilian council who believed themselves as important, but were really a nuisance.

"You will show us some res….ugghh" one of the fat civilian merchants said, but was silenced by a pressure around his neck as if someone was choking him. Everyone looked at Naruto who had his hand extended towards the merchant in a grasping motion.

"Respect is earned, and so far you, the rest of the civilian trash and the Uchiha baby haven't earned that from me, and also, I hereby challenge the Uchiha for right of leadership" Naruto stated getting a wide eye reaction from everyone.

"W-what did you just say?" asked Sasuke hoping he heard wrong.

"You heard me I challenge you for the position of Uchiha Clan Head, and before you start screaming that I'm not Uchiha, well…." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan eye, the very eyes he stole from Madara Uchiha. Now this made everyone go into shock because this stranger has the sharingan, thus making his challenge valid.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked baffled that the jonnin before him possessed the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan and the fact that the man before him was a non-Uchiha.

"My bastard of a father an Uchiha raped my mother who was engaged to be married to another man, not wanting to live in the village of her rapist she fled not wanting to live with the shame of what had happened to her. The day I was born was the day she left me in the care of farmer and his wife before she took her own life. So I'm an Uchiha due to my mother being raped by one of your own" Naruto said using force persuasion to influence everyone sane Natsumi in the room into believing his every word. He looked at the reaction of those of the council and they were what he expects; pity. Pity for the young man because of an Uchiha he was orphaned the day he was born.

"That still doesn't explain that power you have" Sasuke said as everyone glared at the boy.

"That's not any of your concern at this moment Sasuke, also as for our duel for control of the Uchiha Clan I choose the Chuunin Exam arena for the location and as for the date…. Today in two hours, so be ready because your day as clan heir are over" Naruto said as both he and Natsumi left the council chambers leaving a shocked Sasuke because now the realization of him losing his position are sinking in and should he lose, not only will he lose all Uchiha related resource, but the support of the council and their resources which have helped him over the years to prepare him to fight _him_.

Down the hall both master and apprentice were heading to their destination when a sliver haired man reading an orange book appeared before them. Naruto using the force to sense this man's intentions didn't like what he was sensing one bit, so he motioned for Natsumi to get behind him "may I help you Hatake-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you can by forfeiting the duel between yourself and Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi said as he put the book away.

"I have no intention of forfeiting the duel nor will you or anyone stop me, also Hatake, if you attack me and my apprentice then I'll have to end your life as your actions against me and Natsumi would be deemed traitorous and the appropriate action of your attack against a fellow shinobi is punishable by death… so what's it going to be?" Naruto asked waiting for the jonnin to respond.

Kakashi was ready to kill the two before him, but Darth Toki's words rang true should he attack the two before him without probable cause then he'll be labeled at traitor to the very village his sensei and former team died for, so he stood aside allowing them to leave. As the blondes walked passed Kakashi, Naruto stopped and looked to the man "Kakashi, if you ever attack my apprentice I'll reunite you with your former sensei and team without hesitation. This is your only warning" he stated before following his student to their final destination.


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, some of you asked what era this story took place in? I'll answer with this, BBY or Before Battle of Yavin is any time before the destruction of the first Death Star which takes place After the Clone Wars or ACW. So with that said, this story takes place before the clone wars, and the battle of Yavin 4. So basically the story takes place before the clone wars, however, time flows differently throughout the universe depending on gravitational forces, so only 100 years have passed on Ningen, the rest of the universe may have a faster rate of time.**

 **2 Hours Later: Chuunin Exam Arena**

The arena was filled to the brim with spectators to watch as two members of the Uchiha Clan fight for the right to lead. First there was the golden boy and last loyal Uchiha in Konoha; Sasuke Uchiha the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and the challenger the new jonnin of Konoha Naruto an Uchiha because his Uchiha father raped his mother which force the poor woman to flee from her home out of fear. The woman that birthed him then committed suicide just after giving her son to a farmer and his family thus orphaning him at birth.

The two Uchiha stared at each other waiting for the hokage to start the match. Up on the stands, Natsumi watched eagerly as her master was about to mop the floor with the Uchiha prick names Sasuke. She was interrupted when two familiar and annoying voiced were heard "that guy doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"You said it, Sasuke-kun has this in the bag" Ino followed.

"Will you two shut up, the match hasn't even started yet" said Natsumi getting their attention.

"Shut up bitch" snarled Sakura.

"And what do you know loser?" asked Ino.

"More than you actually, and I know for a fact that my sensei will win this duel" the red head said completely confident that her sensei win come out of this duel victorious.

"Oh and what does that loser have that Sasuke-kun doesn't?" Sakura asked.

"Jonnin status for starters" she stated getting an irritated look for the two Sasuke fangirls and a fit of laughter from the other jonnin sensei sane Kakashi and Asuma and from the other gennin.

"She got you there pinky" said a purple hair woman trying not to choke on her dango.

"Yeah, and that power he used on Sasuke when he came to pick team 8 and his apprentice up, froze that prick in place and from what he said when we introduced ourselves there is more to this guy than meets the eye" said Kiba who respected the blonde jonnin for showing up the Uchiha prick.

"Hehe… I should know, I trained with him all of last week and I have to say his training methods, though extreme produces results" Natsumi said resisting the urge to shiver from the week of 'hell's training'. The two fangirls growled at Natsumi and were about to yell at the girl, but were stopped by their respective sensei "Ino please refrain from insulting your fellow shinobi" said Asuma who was still pissed that Naruto got Kurenai before him.

"There is a time and place for everything Sakura, but here and now are not, so please pay attention to the fight and cheer on your teammate" Kakashi stated making Sakura rethink her actions and decided to watch her teammate fight.

"Oh so ugly and stupid can follow orders" Sai said with a fake smile. This caused everyone sane Sakura and Ino to laugh.

"S-Sai, please r-refrain from calling y-your teammates names" Kurenai said trying to resist the urge to laugh but failed as she burst into laughter much to the ire of Sakura and Ino.

 **Clan Section**

Meanwhile in the clan section of the stands, the clan heads eagerly waited for the match to start "so Choza who do you think will win?" asked Inochi.

"Well from what we saw in the council chamber, that Naruto kid definitely has this one, I mean did you feel that KI when he walked into the room?" Choza asked his friend.

"I know what you mean…. No one at his age has a KI that potent, so that begs the question just what the hell has this kid been through to have such potent KI that it'll kill lesser beings?" asked Shikaku Nara who was fixated on the blonde, because Naruto looked so much like his friend but knew for a fact that Minato and Kushina had only one child and said child was a girl with her mother's looks, so this boy was a mystery.

"It doesn't really matter now, besides we were no different when we were his age" added Tsume.

"Yes, but that was during war time, so who does have that level of killing intent during these delicate times of peace?" asked Inochi who was quite concerned as to the blondes origins.

"He may've been picked up by one of the former members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist which would explain his KI since they were known to have some of the most potent KI" suggested Choza as he and everyone knew who the swordsman were and their reputation of being bloodthirst warriors on the battlefield.

"That might also explain his preference for swords rather than the typical shinobi gear like kunai and shuriken" stated the Hyuuga clan head.

"Well whatever his past is, he's here now challenging the 'golden brat' for the title of clan head, and I have to say the blonde would make for a better clan head than the spawn of Fugaku Uchiha" stated Tsume as she along with most of the clan heads detested if not hated the late Uchiha Clan Head for his arrogance in believing that his clan was better than even the famed Hyuuga clan.

"That I know we all can agree on" said Shikaku as the other clan heads nodded agreeing with the Nara clan head.

 **Hokage booth**

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood from his seat and faced the crowd "everyone, today is the battle to determine which of the two combatants will become heir/ clan head to the Uchiha Clan. The first is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre Uchiha Sasuke…" he said making everyone cheer.

"And his opponent, the offspring of an Uchiha who raped his mother, then killed herself after entrusting him to local farmers outside the village walls Naruto Uchiha" this time there was a mixed response raging from little sobbing to jeers saying that story was probably made up.

The hokage then cleared his throat "as per the rules of this duel are as followed; 1. No outside help is permitted that also mean no one is to interfere with the duel that also means no throwing weapons to either contestant, 2. According to the Uchiha rules/laws that the fight for leadership will only end when one fighter is either dead or rendered unable to continue which means the challenged can't forfeit or surrender and finally weapons and powers are useable, so with that being said let the duel begin!" the hokage said announcing the fight to begin.

 **Arena**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked "you heard the man, so no bitching out now and you're little cock sucking crew named the civilian council can't help you now" he said getting an angered look from Sasuke.

"Shut up you lowly commoner, you're no match for a pure blood Uchiha like me" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh really, well if I'm a half-breed, then how come I have my sharingan before you purebred" he said as he activated his sharingan which he stole from Madara Uchiha, but they didn't need to know that. Sasuke in seeing this was infuriated because a lowly commoner and half-breed mutt acquired the fabled sharingan before he could.

Naruto then grabbed his lightsaber hilts then used the force to levitate them and send them to his apprentice "Natsumi, hold those for me…. He's not even worth the effort to draw my light sabers" he said as Natsumi took the hilts and nodded.

 **Stands**

Natsumi took the hilts and nodded to her master. She then attached them to her belt and used seals to prevent them from being stolen. At this the other gennin looked at the hilts and wondered what was so important they're just hilts with no blade. Seeing this, Kurenai decided to answer their curious minds "those hilt may seem unimportant, but to both Naruto and Natsumi they're a powerful and dangerous weapon called a light saber" she answered, but were still wondering what a light saber was.

This time Natsumi pulled the Lightsaber shoto from her belt and activated it releasing a short red blade. This got everyone's attention especially the attention of a girl with twin buns in her hair "this is a lightsaber, or a lightsaber shoto, this is the weapon used by all force users, but be careful as to not touch the blade, it's pure energy and will slice your hand off, fingers and all" she said as she deactivated the bladed and reattached it to her belt.

"W-wait, if they're dangerous, then why Naruto would use such a weapon?" asked Kiba.

"My master created them as a rite of passage into become an apprentice, something that I'll be able to do once my master deems me ready to become his full Padawan" Natsumi said as she looked on to see her master fight.

"Padawan…. What does that mean anyway?" asked Sakura confused of the term as well as everyone else.

"A Padawan, Padawan learner, Jedi Apprentice in Basic, or Jedi in Training, is referred to a Force-sensitive adolescent who had begun one-on-one instruction with a Jedi Knight or Master outside of the Jedi academy. It's the same as the ninja grading system Padawan are Gennin, Knights are Chuunin, Masters are Jonnin and Grand Masters are Kage; by ninja I'm gennin, but I've yet to achieve Padawan, so I still have much to learn" she said not looking away from the arena grounds.

The others decided to leave their questions for after the fight and took Natsumi's example and turned their attentions to the duel for control of the Uchiha Clan.

 **Arena**

Naruto then drew his katana and wakizashi and got into his **Souresu/ Shien** stance ready for any mid to long ranged attacks and knowing Sasuke from what he read in the file, Sasuke liked to start at long range to keep his opponent away from his person, however, Naruto was notorious for closing the gap between himself and his opponents, something that Darth Bardon learned very quickly. Another thing that Darth Malak accredited Naruto was his unorthodox fighting style once the distance was closed and his use of Jarkai along with his long blade and shoto combo made Naruto a dominant force in a duel because he easily took control from his opponents and when an opening presented itself he didn't hesitate to strike his opponent down.

Sasuke then did as Naruto predicted and launched a barrage of shuriken and kunai hoping to land a crippling blow, but what happened next surprised everyone; in a burry of motion, all projectiles were either blocked or redirected to the wall behind him. When all was done, Naruto assumed the stance as if the previous action never happened. Everyone sane for Natsumi was shocked at the speed of Naruto's blade work, hell even Kakashi with his sharingan out had a difficult time following the blades.

"Is that all you're capable of? Because if that's the case I'm disappointed that this is what Madara's great clan has been reduced to… a child playing ninja complete with piss poor throwing speed" Naruto said with a smirk on his face; a smirk that Sasuke wanted to remove.

Sasuke in a fit of anger unleashed another barrage of projectile weapons and Naruto did the same as before in deflecting them as they got close. Sasuke then did hand signs and stopped at tiger " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)** " he said as he launched a large ball of fire at Naruto, who stood there completely disinterested. Everyone in the audience who supported Sasuke cheered in the fact that the 'pretender' was going to die today. However, Natsumi instead of yelling that them to shut up knew that her master was fine, because after all, no one can say they fought Hashirama Senjhu, Tobirama Senjhu, Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki at the same time and lived to tell the tale.

Naruto, in seeing this then channeled force lightning into his katana and wakizashi. Then crossed his arms as if ready to perform a cross slash, then when the ball of fire was mere feet away, he struck with speed that could rival Mifune in his prime and the fireball split into four smaller fireballs which then hit the wall behind leaving Naruto completely unharmed. This action made everyone even the hokage shocked that someone so young can be so proficient with a sword that he could very well rival the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in their hay day and with his show of skill one can say he was trained by a former member.

Naruto then relaxed as he looked at Sasuke who was still in shock that his jutsu was cut like wet paper and had missed its target. The blonde then started to walk towards Sasuke who now just noticed the approaching blonde. Sasuke backed away in fear as he saw the image of Itachi overlapping Naruto.

"S-Stat away!" he yelled as he launched another barrage of projectile weapons but was easily deflected by the still approaching blonde.

"Oh Uchiha runt when in this entire duel has that ever worked?" Naruto said as his Sharingan started to glow a menacing red. Naruto then sheathed both his weapons and extended his right hand. When he did, torrents of red force lightning shot from his fingertips hitting Sasuke dead center of his chest launching him to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto continued his assault of force lightning.

"Is this really the best you had to offer? Knife throwing and spitting fire? If I did know any better I'd say you're a circus performer" Naruto stated as he cut off his lightning. What he said then caused everyone sane Sasuke's supporters to laugh because throughout this entire duel that was all Sasuke did no fancy shinobi skills, no genjutsu, taijutsu or kenjutsu. Only gennin leveled shurikenjutsu and one ninjutsu that anyone can do and nothing else which was disappointing because he had an entire library filled with jutsu to learn, but all he ever did was sit and brood like the emo king that he is.

Naruto was now only mere feet away from the down Sasuke who was writhing in pain "well… well here we have the _great_ Sasuke Uchiha on the ground groveling at my feet a pity that Itachi's young brother can't even hold a candle to someone who accomplished so much by the time he was 13 years old. I mean he unlocked his sharingan at the age of 8 graduated early with high marks and made ANBU commander at 13 I must say that's quite the shadow he casts" he said getting a glare and a growl from the still down Sasuke as Naruto compared him to his traitorous brother.

"And yet he killed the entire clan except for the runt…. I believe he thought you weren't worth killing something I can agree on" he said as he unleashed another torrent of force lightning on Sasuke. Naruto then cut the lightning seeing as Sasuke was smoking and barely conscious. Naruto then turned to the hokage "Hiruzen-san, this is a far cry of what I had expected from the golden boy and last loyal Uchiha of Konoha…. Call the match I've grown bored of this" he said as he then launched one last torrent of force lightning rendering Sasuke unconscious.

"The winner of the duel and the new Uchiha Clan Head…. Naruto Uchiha!" the Sandaime announced causing those who didn't support the former Uchiha heir to cheer and the supporters to boo and hiss because now that Sasuke wasn't going to be the Uchiha Clan Head all the favors they worked up with Sasuke would be worthless.

 **Stands**

Ino and Sakura were speechless because their crush and obsession had lost not only to a half breed Uchiha, but has lost his clan heir/head status which made him no better than a commoner. Natsumi smiled at her sensei's victory, though it was completely one sided because everyone had inflated Sasuke's ego to the point that he didn't see his shortcoming which was his greatest downfall. The other gennin sane Sai had a similar reaction because they wanted to see the fall of Sasuke and this match didn't disappoint.

Natsumi then jumped from her seat and landed in the rails only to fall and land on the arena floor to join her master.

Kakashi seethed at the fact that Obito's legacy was now in the hands of the master to the kyubi brat, but knew that if he attacked Naruto now, then he'd be label a traitor and killed by either the new Uchiha clan head or by the hokage himself. Kurenai smiled knowing that Naruto was more than capable of beating Sasuke and the fact that the brat hounded her to be his slave made watching him get beat all the more sweeter. Asuma was pissed because he more than anyone wanted to see Naruto get beat, but from what Natsumi had said and from what was seen during team selections the Uchiha wouldn't even come close to that level of power.

 **Clan Section**

"That was the most pathetic display I've ever seen" said a disappointed Tsume who wanted to see more of the blondes' capabilities.

"I know what you mean…. The civilian council pampered the brat and boosted his ego to the point where he became an arrogant punk thinking he was god's gift all because he would soon possess the sharingan" Shikaku stated.

"That boy is too much like Fugaku that it makes me want to finish what Itachi had started" said Inochi who hated the late Uchiha Clan Head.

"Something we can all agree on" Hiashi said as he too wanted to kill the brat for his constant demands to hand his daughters over to him so they may be used to repopulate the Uchiha Clan.

"Hopefully with this, Ino can now focus on her career as a gennin instead of chasing after the Uchiha punk" Inochi said as he knew about her crush on the Uchiha and tried to get her to focus on her ninja career rather than a spoiled brat who he would rather see dead than with his arm around his baby girl.

"Don't forget with this the brat will most likely lose his support from the council" stated Tsume.

"Our support you mean, because the civilian council with still try to suck up to Sasuke and try to give the brat his status back through back door means such as blackmail or bribing" said Shikaku.

"And Naruto doesn't look like the type to take bribes, so either it'll be blackmail or kidnapping" stated Hiashi who was worried that the new Uchiha clan heads term would be short lived due to the civilian councils intervention with the aid of Danzo.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mr. Mummy and his cronies, what I am concerned is how will he lead the clan after all he was raised outside the village and doesn't know of the clan rules and articles" said Choza as he and every other clan head had codes to follow and since Naruto was outside Konoha the majority of his life he wouldn't know the codes that his clan must follow to insure coexistence amongst the other clans.

"Just like you Choza-dono I wouldn't worry, the boy seem to be as level headed as Itachi before his fall, so I'd give him a week to read through all the clan scrolls and memorize the codes" said Tsume who like Shikaku had faith in the boys abilities to keep the peace with the other clans.

"We shall see" said Hiashi as he watched Natsumi rush to her master.

 **Arena**

"Naruto-sensei!" yelled Natsumi catching Naruto's attention.

"Natsumi how wonderful to join me in fact..." he said as he turned to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen… as of today and as the new Uchiha Clan Head, I hear by welcome Natsumi Uzumaki to live in the Uchiha Compound with me from this day forward" he announced catching his apprentice and most of the audience off guard, but that quickly changed when the civilians started to argue saying that 'the demon brat shouldn't be allowed to sully the Uchiha compound', however before it escalated, Naruto then unleashed his full killing intent thus shutting them up and their anger quickly turned to fear.

" **You dare question my actions as Clan Head? If you view me wrong then by all means…"** Naruto then used the force to pull his lightsabers, actives the saber and slashes a line in the dirt **"cross this line, if you have the guts to challenge me"** he said as his blueish purple eyes took on a sickly sulfur color which indicated he was drawing from the dark side.

After saying that no one seemed to get up, that is until both Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi stood up and charged at the young former sith surprising everyone. Naruto used the force to push Natsumi away as he activated his lightsaber shoto and blocked their attacks with the force. Naruto looked at his opponents and remembered the clash he had with Hashirama and Madara Uchiha and comparing these two to them was like comparing a Gorog to a Wampa… the Gorog would either crush the Wampa or devour it.

Naruto then channeled force lightning into his blades and pushed them back "I must say I was expecting Kakashi to attack, but Asuma Sarutobi?... What have I ever done to earn your ire?" the blonde asked.

"You stole Kurenai from me" he proclaimed for all to hear. In the stands Kurenai couldn't be anymore embarrassed because Asuma had asked her out on multiple occasions but for him to proclaim her as his was an insult to her and her friend who looked at the jonnin in disgust knew that. Anko and Hana who were sitting with Kurenai couldn't help but glare at the man thinking that Kurenai was a trophy to be won.

"You make it seem that Kurenai was yours and only you had the right to monopolize her… you must be one of those that only thinks with his second head rather than the one that matters" he said getting a laugh from Anko and a growl from Asuma as he tried to push forward, but realized that even with Kakashi the two older jonnin haven't moved Naruto from his spot.

"So have the two of you begun to realize that this attack on me is a useless endeavor" the blonde said as he began to draw in the force creating a dome of swirling energy.

"If not then allow me to show you the true power of the force" with that said, the orb exploded (Force Repulse) sending the two careening into the walls of the arena. Everyone was shocked that two of Konoha's most infamous jonnin had not only attacked a major clan head, but had been shot back by an invisible force.

After seeing this, Hiruzen got up from his seat and shushined onto the arena floor "Kakashi, Asuma the two of you are to report to my office immediately after getting your injuries looked at, this is a direct order from your hokage, failure to comply will mean your early retirement! Do I make myself clear?" yelled the Sandaime as he was furious that not only Kakashi, but his own son would attack a fellow jonnin and Clan head of Konoha out of spite for taking the girl he like despite the fact that she wasn't interested in him.

"Hai Hokage-sama/tou-san" they said weakly right before passing out.

Hiruzen sighed and ordered his anbu to take the two jonnin to the hospital to recover, but also kept his anbu there to remind them to see the hokage about wanting to discuss with them about what had transpired today. The aged hokage sighed and turned to Naruto who was helping his apprentice onto her feet "Uchiha-dono, I apologize for the actions of my jonnin against both you and your student" he said as he gave a bow.

"Think nothing of it, Sarutobi-sama, however if it's alright with you I would like to get myself and my apprentice situated in our new home, also before I leave…." He said as the then approached the still down Sasuke. He then kneels over Sasuke's hand and draws a seal. Upon completion, Sarutobi looked at the seal and was shocked to see that it was not only a seal, but a brand showing that the individual with it has been excommunicated from the clan and is to never set foot into clan grounds and if he did, the seal would activate and stimulate the pain receptors in the nerves in his arm to create an intense burning sensation as if he had set his arm on fire.

Naruto then stood up and reunited with his apprentice who looked at him as if asking what did he do? Naruto then answered the unspoken question "I made sure that the Uchiha brat is never allowed to reenter the clan compound, so basically I exiled the fool from the clan, he can still call himself an Uchiha, but he no longer has any of the perks such as access to the Uchiha compound, the clan library and the clan funds" he informed his student. Hiruzen sighed and nodded as it was Naruto's right as clan head to exile members of his clan if he feels that it's for the safety of his clansmen or guest.

"Very well, I shall take you to the compound, I must warn you though it hasn't changed since the massacre, other than the bodies being buried and the blood has been cleaned up as to not attract scavengers" the old hokage said.

"Very well, lead the way Hokage-sama" Naruto said as Hiruzen grabbed onto Naruto and Natsumi's shoulders and shushined them to their destination. With that done, everyone begun leaving the stadium with the battle still fresh in their minds and the fact that the Uchiha clan has a new clan head and this one seems to be more level headed than the former who was currently getting back up.

Sasuke looked around to see the people were clearing the stadium not paying any attention to him. He was then greeted by a jonnin and informed him of what happened after he had lost. When he learned that he was exiled from the Uchiha clan and had lost all his privileges which meant that he was no different than a commoner and this made his blood boil _'DAMN YOU TO HELL UCHIHA-HALFBREED!'_ he yelled in his mind as the anbu lead him to the apartment the hokage had provided for him.

 **Uchiha Clan Compound**

When they arrived, the hokage gave them the tour of the compound turned district which had everything from shops to their own library and surprisingly their own bathhouse and finally their own living/housing district. Their tour ended at the house of the clan head which had boxes of what appears to be Natsumi's belongings, brought here by his female anbu for sensitive reasons; his and Natsumi's new home. Hiruzen then gave him the keys to the compound and left while mumbling something about his icha icha time, something he could live without knowing. Naruto opened the door and used the force to bring in the boxes and found Itachi's old room. He then set the boxes down "This will be your room, decorate it however you see fit" he said as he left to the master bedroom.

However, he was stopped by his apprentice "Master…. I've been meaning to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you, but…." She said, but stopped in thinking of her question.

"Naruto then turned to her "what ails you my apprentice?" he asked.

"Well… you're this all powerful warrior who can go toe to toe with the likes of Hashirama-sama, Madara-sama, Tobirama-sama and Mito-sama, so….." she spoke, but was cut off.

"You're asking me if I'm so strong then why I have been so willing to join Konoha and follow the hokage's orders?" he said asking her question which she nodded.

"Natsumi…. Make no mistake I'm not loyal to this village or to its leader, in fact if I wanted to I would've killed the old fool and everyone who wronged you, you see I read not only your mind, but the minds of the old man and the entire council and what I saw disgusted me that it took all of my will power to not draw my lightsabers and slaughter them all and anyone who got in my way…. So am I loyal to Konoha and the hokage? …. No so don't confuse loyalty to protecting my student" he said in a tone that expressed that he only joined Konoha to protect her.

His answer shocked her to the core, Naruto her sensei didn't join Konoha out of sense of loyalty, but as a way to protect her from the dangers within the walls of the village. At first Natsumi was shocked that her master wasn't at all loyal to her home, but was here only to be her shield from those who'd dare harm her. Her shock then turned to happiness in knowing that there was someone who would be her protector and her protector chose to take her as an apprentice meaning that someone wanted her.

Then Natsumi did something that Naruto wasn't expecting; she tackled him with the blonde catching her and stopping the two from falling. Naruto was about to ask her why she tackled him, when saw his chest plate getting wet and her trembling in his arms. Naruto used the force to sense her emotions and what he sensed was happiness, relief and longing. After he combed through her memories, he could see that all her life she's been alone, forgotten, treated like trash abandoned by all, but a few, but even they couldn't be with her all the time and now she had someone who'll be at her side, someone to come home to, someone who'll always wait for her to come home. Naruto knew those feeling because during his early years under Darth Malak, he was left alone 75% of the time while his master gathered followers to conquer the galaxy. It wasn't until he accomplished so much at such a young age that the dark lord took notice of him and started to take part in his training. But even then most of his training was left to either a training droid or one of Malak's dark jedi.

Naruto then circled his arms around her and realized how small she was compared to him even with his armour and how the brave student that he trained for a week was reduced to a little girl who held her tears for a very long time. The two were like that for a good 5 minutes, until Naruto gently pushed her away to get a better look of his apprentice. Her eyes were red showing that she did cry and let out most of her pent up emotions.

"Natsumi-chan… tomorrow I will be giving you a final exam that should you pass you'll be my full Padawan and also I know of your feeling towards me and…" he was about to say, but was cut off when Natsumi kissed him.

Naruto was shocked and surprised of how straight forward his student is despite the fact that he was fully aware of her emotions with the force. Naruto then closed his eyes and returned her kiss and made out right in front of her soon to be room. They went at it for about 15 minutes before needed to come up for air. They panted for a few minutes before Naruto was about to speak, but Natsumi cut him off "Naruto… I know that you'll be put under the Clan Restoration Act because you're the clan head and you'll be responsible to return the Uchiha to prominence, which is why I decided to stake my claim to you as your alpha to your harem" Natsumi said with a blush on her face that matched her hair color. Naruto was speechless that not only had Natsumi agreed to be his, but claimed to be his alpha female in his harem.

"As long as you're okay with the women I take interest in like Kurenai Yuhi for example" he said getting an irritated look from Natsumi.

"I'm okay with her, she's good with kids from what I've heard and her aura radiates with that of a woman with motherly affection, so she's fine, however…" she said when he cupped Naruto's groin completely catching him by surprise.

"This is mine first, so the only woman who's allowed to take your virginity is me… is that clear Naruto-koi~" she said with a very sweetly tone as she applied pressure to his groin.

"H-hai, Natsumi-chan!" he yelped completely afraid if the girl before him.

"Good, it's only fair since waking you took my first kiss, and me taking your first kiss, so it's only fair to give our firsts to each other" she said as she broke away from him and entered her new room leaving the surprised blonde standing in the middle of the hall with a dumbfounded look.

"By the force…. What the fuck just happened?" he asked to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Naruto. Star Wars is owned by Lucas Art, Lucas Films & Disney and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

"Normal conversation"

" _Normal conversation in flashback"_

' _Inner thoughts'_

 **Naruto x Natsumi U. x Kurenai Y. (For now)**

A week has passed since Naruto and his apprentice/girlfriend/fiancée moved into the Uchiha Compound after Naruto defeated Sasuke for the title of clan heir/head. During their time, Naruto and Natsumi had decorated their rooms while at the same time continued their training via **kage Bunshin**. Naruto had taught his apprentice various chakra based techniques which he acquired/stole from Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara and Mito before said woman sealed him away. But when the day finally came for the true test, Natsumi didn't disappoint.

 ****Flashback****

 _It was the day after the master and student moved into the compound. The two were in a clearing just outside the compound where the two stared at each other as if ready for whatever came their way "Natsumi, now I'll be testing you in three aspects; knowledge, combat and application. Should you pass all three of my tests, then you'll official become my full apprentice" Naruto said getting an excited cheer from Natsumi._

" _Yahoo! What's the first test master?" she asked ready to begin her trials to apprenticeship._

" _The first will be to know the code of our order, but since I've yet to tell you the code, you must use the force to guide you to the code that'll be our creed" Naruto instructed his apprentice, but this deflated Natsumi as she was stumped because her master hasn't educated her of what the creed is._

" _But master, how will I know what's the correct answer?" she asked._

" _Trust in the force my apprentice, trust it to be your guide and your shepherd" he said._

" _Hai, master I'll try…" she said, but was cut off by Naruto._

" _No… no try; do or do not, there is no try" he said telling her that never to try just do. (AN: A quote from Yoda from Episode V)_

" _Hai" was all she said as she closed her eyes and began feeling the force around her. She felt the wind against her skin, the rustling of the leaves and branches of the trees as they swayed against the wind, she heard the birds singing, the sounds of a nearby stream as the fish leap from the water and back creating a splash. She felt the living force guide her to places both light and dark and that's when she realized that both are needed for life because without light to nurture and grow life then the world would be a cold barren waste land of death and decay._

 _She then open her eyes and gave her answer "There is no Light without the Dark…Through Passion, I gain Focus…Through Knowledge, I gain Power…Through Serenity, I gain Strength…Through Victory, I gain Harmony…There is only the Force" she said giving her answer. Naruto smiled._

" _Very good my apprentice… very good, you pass the first test, now we move on to combat, now for this we'll have three rounds, if you manage to draw first blood two out of three times you'll pass my test" he said as he drew his katana as to give his apprentice a fair advantage._

 _Natsumi drew her blade and readied herself._

 _The two gazed at each other waiting to see who'll make the first move. They inched closer to get a better position to strike. The flapping of birds wings was all it took for the two to explode. Naruto and Natsumi were a blurry of motion using the force to augment their speed as well as using the force to help predict their moves. Natsumi managed to get in close thanks to her training as a ninja and Ataru despite only having a weeks' worth in training in the form forcing Naruto into a Souresu posture. But with her training in Makashi starting to take its toll on Naruto's defenses and she managed to cut his left biceps earning her the first point._

" _Well done, the first point is yours… incorporation both Makashi and Ataru into your our sequence impressive given the time we spent together, your aptitude with a blade is quite phenomenal" he said praising his student for managing to catch him off guard with her blade work._

" _Thank you sensei, but it isn't over yet" she said going back to her original position._

" _That I can agree on, however, this time you won't catch me by surprise, so get ready to work for your win my apprentice" he said going into a Souresu stance._

 _Natsumi using her Ataru leaped at Naruto, but this time he was ready. He blocked her blade and redirected it away from him. This caused her to slide forward giving Naruto the opportunity to strike, but Natsumi managed to shushin away from Naruto's strike. But then Naruto pivoted to block a strike coming from behind. Natsumi was sure she had him this time, but she forgot to take his experience into account for while she has a weeks' worth of training, Naruto had years of both intense training under his former master and real life combat against equal or stronger opponents. Then Natsumi made the mistake of jumping back to get some distance. That was when Naruto decided to go on the offensive, so using his training in Ataru and Djem So, Naruto charged at Natsumi, but never abandoning his guard show she retaliate. Natsumi blocked Naruto's initial assault, but was then bombarded with powerful yet precise strikes evidence of his training in both Makashi and Djem So. Natsumi put up a good defense thanks to her training in Soresu, but she was far from completing her training so it left many gaps in her defenses and with that, Naruto managed to get a victory by scarring Natsumi on the corner of her right eye (AN: same place where Asajj Ventress scarred Anakin Skywalker)._

 _Natsumi covered her right eye as the scar stung with pain. She then moved her hand away from her eye and realized that the wound hadn't healed yet, confused she looked to her master "I applied lightning chakra into my sword, so you'll always carry that scar as both a trophy and a reminder that there will always be someone stronger than you, so you must never let your guard down" he said as he got some distance form his apprentice to get ready for the tie breaker match._

 _To make it interesting, Naruto then drew his wakizashi for his duel wielding style. At first Natsumi wanted to protest, but knew that her opponents will use everything in their arsenal to kill her, so she must do the same._

 _She readied her sword as her master did the same. The two eyed each other waiting to see who'll make the first move, and then the two exploded. It was like an elegant dance between the two only they were dancing with their swords crossing each other, blocking and deflecting (The duel is similar to Anakin's first duel against Asajj Ventress of Yavin VI). The duel lasted longer than the other two as if the last two duels were merely tests to gauge each other._

 _Now it was a true test between master and apprentice._

 _Natsumi utilizing her kunoichi training used the trees to gain the upper ground, but Naruto was always a step ahead of her as he cut down each tree she was in forcing her ground level, but due to her nimble stature she was quick to evade thus gaining distance to counter attack forcing Naruto into a defensive stance, but then turned his defense into counters now forcing Natsumi into a defensive posture. Only this time she was ready._

 _Natsumi then used Makashi in conjunction with Soresu to disarm him of both his weapons. She then when for a strike, but he evaded by jumping into the canopy of the trees. She followed, but failed to see the fallen swords being pulled into the tree and back into the hands of their owner. She landed on a thick branch looking for her master, but never lowering her guard. Then out of the canopy a twirling katana shot at her only to cut the branch off the tree causing her to fall, but used the force to pull a vine to her._

 _She caught the vine and swung to another tree, only for a burr to rush past the vine cutting it, but she had gained enough momentum to propel her onto another thick branch. Once she landed there in the tree across was her master "you've grown strong my apprentice, in the mere week we've been together, you've proven to be a true prodigy" he praised his first apprentice._

" _Thank you master, but it's not over yet" she said as she launched at Naruto._

" _Indeed" he said before he too launched at Natsumi._

 _Their blades met, but briefly as they landed on thick branches only to repeat this over and over until they landed in training ground 8 where team 8 was training, but were surprised and awed that these two were going at it like experienced swordsmen. Their clashing of blades continued completely ignoring all but what's in front of them._

 _Everyone on team 8 were shocked of how fast the two were going it was like watching two master level samurai fighting each other. The team though that it might be an easy win for Naruto, but surprisingly Natsumi was holding her own against someone who has far more experience. Which proved that this mysterious power called the force was strong in the red head. Then all three swords were locked in a struggle for control, Natsumi looked as if she was going to lose, but them she did the unthinkable, she fell, allowing Naruto to push her, but he lost his balance allowing Natsumi to get out from under him and allowing her to deliver a slash to his face in the same fashion he did to her earlier._

 _The blonde force user then sheathed his blades and touched the wound to see blood from his newly made wound. Naruto then turns to Natsumi "well done my apprentice, you've completed your second test, now the last test is application of the force and for this we'll head to the stone garden" he said confusing Natsumi._

" _Don't worry, the test is more of an assessment of your overall skill in the force, so it should be easy" he said then turned to team 8._

" _I apologize if we disturbed your team training Kurenai-chan" he said bowing._

" _Heh… its quite alright Naruto-kun, you caught my team by surprise and it was quite the spectacle to see both you and Natsumi-san here to move with such grace that one could say it was like a duel between 2 master swordsmen instead of a master and an apprentice" said Kurenai genuinely interested in their training and how it produced results._

" _I thank you Kurenai-chan, the training to become a Padawan had to be rushed, but Natsumi here is one test away from becoming a true apprentice, for now comes application of the force and out of all the tests, this will be the easiest because the last two were knowledge and martial skill, so now she must use the force to move several object, while meditating" he said getting a groan from Natsumi._

" _Meditating?! How is this considered easy?" she complained._

" _Because my student, instead of focusing on a single object, you're acting as a conduit to which the force flows through" he informed._

" _Sounds easy enough if you ask me" Kiba said not seeing how this was difficult._

" _See even the Inuzuka has more enthusiasm than you" said the blonde, as Kiba puff his chest at the praise._

" _Anyway, let's go to the stone garden then you'll see what your final test will be" he said as the headed in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. Natsumi not wanting to upset her master followed him back to the compound with team 8 following after the duo wanting to see the final test for apprenticeship._

 _ **Uchiha Compound (Rock Garden)**_

 _The group of 6 had finally arrived to the rock garden with 7 large boulders sat around a flat plateau with a sitting pillow resting on it._

" _The object is to levitate at least one of these boulders while only meditating" Naruto said._

" _But master that's impossible" she argued._

" _If you think that way, then you would truly fail… a grey jedi like both the jedi and sith must never think anything is impossible" Naruto educated his wayward student while team 8 merely nodded because a shinobi must never think something is impossible._

" _Natsumi sit on the pillow and start meditating" he instructed Natsumi. The red haired girl merely sighed and did what her master instructed. She sat on the pillow in Burmese Position and closed her eyes thus allowing the force to flow through her. She opened herself to the living force sensing the world around her; her master and the other ninja watching her, the birds flying overhead, the trees swaying in a gentle breeze, the world's very breath gently grazing her skin. As she sunk herself into meditation, two of the nine boulders began to levitate surprising everyone even Naruto who thought Natsumi had a weak aptitude in the force, but it would seem that she had an average aptitude similar to him when he started his training, so that meant the there was room to grow for the young red hair._

 _Naruto approached his still meditating apprentice and shook her out of her meditation which it did and the two levitating boulders fell right back into place._

" _How did I do master?" she asked._

" _Congratulations, you're now officially my apprentice" he said as he used the force to braid a lock of her red hair and then dangle it over her shoulder._

" _Proof of your ascension to Padawan" he said with a smile on his face._

 _Natsumi looked at the braid then to her master. She then leaped onto him crushing him in a hug._

 *****Flashback End*****

Now the force duo were standing before the hokage to pick up their mission, however today was the day that Naruto took his apprentice to retrieve his ship and for Natsumi to build her first lightsaber. Naruto knew the mission would be consisted a C or possibly a B Ranked Mission, so using the Uchiha's vast resources paid for the mission, but needed the accompany of another team, so they settled on Team 8 due to their skills in tracking and finding hidden traps and enemies that they may encounter.

"Team 8, you and Naruto Uchiha along with his apprentice will be going on a retrieval mission to Takigakure no sato to help in the retrieval of…" he was about to continue, before Naruto stepped in as he pulled out a disk-like object, clicked a button and what came out was a holographic project of an unknown object. This surprised everyone.

"This is my personal ship the Star Fox (AN: couldn't resist the temptation) a customed YT-1930 Light Freighter, however the ship will have a cloaking field, so it'll remain invisible" he said as Kiba interrupted.

"Wait a second, if you've been here for a hundred years, then won't the ship run out of power?" he asked.

"An excellent question, you see my ship has these things called solar panels, so it gets its energy from drawing power from the sun, something most pilots never seem to understand, so I decided to use the power of any nearby star to power my ship in case the primary source of fuel ever runs low" he answered as he deactivated his holodisk and putting it away.

"So, our mission is to accompany both you and your apprentice to Takigakure to retrieve your ship and bring it back?" Kurenai asked making sure she understood everything about the mission.

"Of course, however, given the rank of this mission be sure to come prepared for the journey and in case we happen to run in with bandits or nuke nin" he said warning the team of potential dangers.

"Can't you use the force to see how the mission may turn out?" asked Natsumi.

"The future is always changing, my foresight may only catch glimpse of a possible future, but I sensed that on this journey there will be another who'll share your title as my apprentice" he said getting everyone's attention.

"W-wait are you saying that there could be another who's gifted in the ways of the force?" asked Natsumi worried about losing her position at his side.

"Maybe, and if this does come to pass, then it'll be the beginning of my team formation, and who know you may learn something from your fellow students my apprentice" he said answering her.

"Also I would like to speak with Hokage-sama alone after this meeting" he said getting a nod from the aging hokage.

"Very well this meeting is adjourned, so Team 8 and Natsumi go and prepare for the mission ahead" he ordered.

"Hai, hokage-sama" they said before they left, but Natsumi didn't want to leave, but knew she was given an order from the hokage himself, so she couldn't disobey, so she left with team 8 leaving her master and her grandfather figure behind.

"Now Naruto-kun, what do you need to discuss with me?" asked Hiruzen.

"I want to be placed under the CRA" he said shocking the hokage.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've foreseen those who'll be part of my life in the future, and most of them are women who'll earn a place in my heart and two of them just walked from his very room" he admitted.

"I see, so you're okay with this than, because once this is put on, there is no going back" he warned the blonde force user.

"I understand, the only thing I ask is that I choose who I want, not the council, if they try then they'll be joining that Mizuki fool in hell" Naruto growled at the mere thought of the council controlling his life, but then again the only reason they were still breathing was because his apprentice hadn't requested it, that and they haven't tried anything against him, which concerned him, but not to a great extent.

"Very well, I'll get all the proper paperwork in order, so go and prepare for your mission" the hokage ordered. Naruto simply bowed and left. After the blonde left, Hiruzen slumped in his chair sighing from the tension he has whenever Naruto entered the room, as if he was a mouse fearing if the cat should turn its attention to it and decided to either 'play' with its prey or just straight up eat him. The man took out his pipe, stuffed some tobacco, lit the tobacco and took a long drag from his pipe.

He exhaled "I'm getting too old for this shit."

 **30 Minutes Later (Village Gate)**

Naruto and his apprentice along with team 8 are at the main gate ready to set off on their first high ranked mission.

"Oh boy, our first mission outside of the village, can't wait" said an excited Kiba.

"Don't get too over confident, Kiba, remember this mission is not without risk" said Shino knowing that any mission outside of the village is fraught with danger.

"I know specks, but still…" said Kiba, but was interrupted by the shy Hyuuga.

"S-Shino is r-right, w-we have to be c-careful" stuttered Hinata.

"Sigh….Ok fine" said Kiba as he slumped over agreeing with his teammates words.

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Kurenai.

"Hai" they all said.

Naruto and his apprentice walked over to team 8 "alright, let's go, we've burned way too much day light and I want to get a good distance before night fall."

"Alright, Uchiha-sama. Let's move out everyone" Kurenai ordered. And with that, all 6 rushed through the gates to their destination.

 **1 week later (Takigakure)**

As the group approached their destination, they were stopped by Taki shinobi, who've surrounded them "halt, state your business Konoha shinobi" a Taki jonnin said as he was flanked by two other Taki shinobi. Kurenai stepped forward.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi of Konoha; with me are my team which consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba and our clients Uchiha Naruto and his apprentice Uzumaki Natsumi. We came on a retrieval mission on behave of our client to retrieve something that was left behind" she said informing the Taki shinobi of their intension.

"There must be some mistake, we never met this Uchiha before, so it'll be impossible to have left something behind" the jonnin said not believing the reason as to why the Konoha shinobi are here.

Before Kurenai could speak, Naruto stepped forward "I was here in Taki over 100 years ago and before you ask, I was defeated by Mito Uzumaki who then sealed me inside a scroll where my apprentice found me and unsealed me 100 years later and before you call me a liar, tell me what were the Uzumaki famous for" the blonde said to the Taki jonnin who looked slightly shocked as to how this man knew what he was going to say, but thought nothing of it.

"If that's true, then let's see some identification" the jonnin asked.

Naruto then took a deep breathe "You don't need to see my identification" he said making an unnoticed gesture with his fingers

"We don't need to see his identification" the Jonnin said rephrasing what Naruto said.

"We have permission to proceed with our mission" Naruto said doing the same as before.

"They have permission to proceed with their mission" the jonnin rephrased.

"One of your men will escort us to the village" Naruto said using the force.

"I'll have one of my men escort you to the village" he said as he pointed at one of his shinobi.

"You'll escort these shinobi to the village is that understood?" ordered the jonnin one of his chuunin.

"Thank you and have a nice day" Naruto said as he and his group followed the chuunin to a pond just outside of a heavily dense forest.

"Your welcome" he said as he signaled the others to vanish from sight.

"As standard precaution, we're going to blindfold you to protect the route to get to our village. You understand that right?" the chuunin said as he pulled out several blindfold and one specially made for those with dojutsu.

"Of course, every village has its secrets to protect, so we understand the reason for this" Kurenai said as her team placed the blindfolds over their eyes. Naruto and Natsumi did the same once they got their blindfolds one. The Taki shinobi then tied a rope around each of the Konoha shinobi to prevent them from getting separated and drown, causing an international incident which would involve a heavy fine in which Taki will have to forfeit something valuable to repay Konoha for accidently killing one of its shinobi's and the newly named Uchiha Clan Head.

The Taki chuunin then lead the group to a puddle which was actually one of many entry ways into an underground labyrinth of roots and strong water currents…. Yeah did I forget to mention that the maze is submerged?

The chuunin turned to the group "taking in as much air as you can and hold your breath" the chuunin said.

"Ummm why is that?" asked Kiba.

"Because the way in is submerged in water, so if you don't want to drown then I suggest you do what the Taki shinobi says" informed Naruto, remembering his last visit to Taki over 100 years ago when he left his ship to challenge the strongest warriors this planet had to offer and destroy them like any sith lord would do, but that's all in the past.

"Either that was an educated guess which I'm inclined to believe or you've been here before which I'm having a hard time believing even if you were sealed by Mito Uzumaki" the chuunin said still skeptical of the Uchiha's story.

"It's alright if you don't believe me, but I'm sticking with my story" the blonde force user said.

"Very well then, get ready because there is no going back from here" said the Taki shinobi. The group from Konoha took one last breathe before the Taki shinobi jumped into the water dragging the group with him. Twists and turns the group was dragged through the water with the rope holding them together as to not get separated while at the same time Naruto and Natsumi used the force to keep everyone together. After a few minutes had passed, the group had finally resurfaced in one of the many ponds which surround a massive lake in the center of a massive forest.

The Konoha group removed their eye covers revealing to them the village of Takigakure no Sato.

 **Part 1 is done.**

Naruto's Ship: art/Corellian-YT-1930-Deckplan-582520559


	6. Chapter 5

The Konoha group was taken before stood before Shibuki the village head of Takigakure after his father Hisen stepped down and named him his successor. Around him is the village council staring that the Konoha group with their eyes filled with distrust for those outside the village, which didn't faze the blonde Uchiha. But the look that the Uchiha gave to Shibuki and his council unnerved them.

"So, tell me Konoha shinobi, why are you here?" asked one of the council members.

Naruto turned to the council member who was an old man "if you must know, I was in this village over 100 years ago before I was sealed by Mito Uzumaki, I had landed my ship here" he said pulling out the holographic projection disc revealing the image of his ship. This act surprised everyone.

"What sorcery is this?" asked Shibuki.

"You people can walk on water, breathe fire and summon animals the size of mountains and you have the right to judge" the Uchiha said with a deadpan look as he deactivated the holodisk and stored it.

"We're getting of track here, you say you're here for your 'ship', but there is nothing like that here, so you've wasted…" Shibuki said, but was stopped by Naruto.

"My ship is here" Naruto cut him off getting everyone's attention.

"Oh and how do you know this?" asked a councilwoman.

"Because my ship is carrying these" he said as he pulled out a blue crystal that was glowing in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Shibuki.

"This is a kyber crystal, a crystal with unique abilities one of which is emit an energy frequency that those with special abilities like force sensitivity can detect and my ship had an entire case of these crystals, a case that is in my ship which so happens to be in this village" Naruto said.

"You have no proof" spoke a councilman getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'm lying about something that if mishandled can be catastrophic, you see these crystals is basically the force in crystalized form…"

"The force?" asked Shibuki genuinely curious of this so called power simply called the force.

"The force is what gives a jedi/sith their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It's what binds the universe together" Naruto said giving a brief summary of what the force is hoping it would sate the village leaders mind.

"Interesting… please continue" said Shibuki wanting to hear what the blonde Uchiha was saying about the crystals.

"As I was saying…. These crystals are crystalized fragments of the force, so those who're force sensitive can sense the presence of these crystals and I'm sensing a massive amount of these crystals at the bottom of the lake… near a cave not too far from here" he said getting the councils attention.

"A-are you sure?" asked the councilman.

"Positive, which brings up the second reason why I'm here… I'm here to acquire a second apprentice maybe you can help me" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Second apprentice?" asked the village leader.

"Yes, you see Natsumi here is my first apprentice and has come a long way in one week of becoming my apprentice, but recently I had foreseen a second apprentice… a girl with eyes of orange and hair of green, know anyone by that description?" asked Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"NO THAT MONSTER ISN'T GO… GHUGG!" the older council man yelled, but was stopped when Naruto used the force to choke the man which surprised everyone even those from Konoha.

"Master please stop!" asked Natsumi as she grabbed his extended arm.

"Naruto-kun stop this at once!" said Kurenai.

"You are no different from the scum back in Konoha treating those who were forced into being the villages _'weapon'_ like garbage and when war is upon you, you suck up to them, then you get rid of them after their use" he said as his sapphire eyes turned a sickly sulfur yellow while choking the councilman. Naruto's words caused Natsumi and Kurenai to flinch as they knew very well what Naruto was talking about mostly Natsumi because he was referring to her and if her master said those words, then could his second apprentice be like her?

"Naruto-san please…" Shibuki pleaded.

"Either you give me what I asked for, or I start killing everyone in this room minus my group and you Shibuki since I need you to point me in the right direction of who it is I'm asking for and if not…" he said as he squeezed tighter causing the choking man to gag even more as he gasps for air. The man was turning pale, his lips were turning blue and the whites of his eyes were bleeding red.

"Alright, I'll do it" Shibuki said in a defeated tone.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he then released the councilman from his force choke.

"Now would you kindly take me and my group to the one who has the descriptions I stated" Naruto asked.

"Very well, may you and your group wait outside while I summon my most trusted shinobi to accompany us to where we are going" asked Shibuki almost begging the blonde Uchiha to leave the room.

"Understood, however, if this is a trap, then be prepare for the consequences" he said in a tone that would make his former master proud of how in tune Naruto or Darth Toki was to the dark side of the force. This scared if not horrified everyone in the room including the members of his group because in order to be that menacing was to have some experience in being a cold-blooded killer.

"Understood Master Uchiha, now please leave" begged the now frightened village leader. Naruto didn't say anything, but complied with the village leader and left the room while his group followed him out as Naruto used to force to close the door as the last member of his group left the room.

As they waited, Kurenai and Natsumi took Naruto to the side, while the gennin on team 8 waited for Shibuki and his anbu to escort them to the location of their destination. Kurenai and Natsumi had dragged Naruto to a secluded wanting to discuss what happened in here.

"Master what was that all about?" asked Natsumi who was concerned about her master/sensei.

"I'm fine… I just despise the leader of this village… the man has no spine and easily allows his council to walk all over him the same can be said about the old monkey back in Konoha… a man who was once respected is now no more than a figure head being pushed around by those with no power" said Naruto who was displeased at not only the current Hokage, but with the current leader of Waterfall.

"How can you say such a thing?" asked Katsumi who wondered why her master would say such a thing, Sarutobi was a good leader in her opinion and before she met Naruto, Hiruzen was among the few that cared for her.

"I say this because I've encountered similar cases during my training under Darth Malak, when the Wookie's of Kashyyyk cased their leader into the Shadowlands and named said leader's son chief to appeases the Czerka Corporation who wanted to use the Wookies as slaves, instead of driving them out, they got rid of their true leader and elected another to simply bow to the Czerka Corporation and their demands" Naruto said as he remembered hearing of what happened to the proud race known as Wookies and how they simply bowed down to outsiders instead of driving them out like the warriors they were.

"Master... I understand what you're saying, but what you did back there was wrong" said Natsumi trying to reason with her master.

"Naruto-kun, please listen to your student and try not to make enemies with other nations" berated a concerned Kurenai.

Naruto stared at the two and sighed as he knew this was a battle he'll lose… The one front his master never taught him how to win because there was really no point to argue with the female species the only way to win was to kill them, but he wasn't his master, so decided to let them win the argument that and he sensed the village leader approaching the rest of team 8.

"Sigh… very well I'll stop for now" he said getting a smirk from both his student and fellow comrade.

"I sense our escort will arrive to our group, we should meet them to lead us to where we need to go" Naruto said as he left to rejoin with the rest of his group with Natsumi and Kurenai following him soon after. When they rejoined with the rest of their group, they noticed Shibuki with a group of jonnin who were asking of their whereabouts, but noticed them approaching the rest of the group.

"Naruto-san I was wondering where you and the rest of the group may have went, but I guess I had nothing to worry about" the Taki leader said wanting to get this over with because the shear presence of this Uchiha/former sith lord was over whelming hell even his own father **(AN: he is still alive just stepped down and passed the leadership role to his son)** wanted this man gone because to him it was like being in the presence of Hiruzen Sarutobi during the Third Great Shinobi War or Kami forbid Minato Namikaze when he slaughtered 300 of Iwa's best shinobi and kunoichi in a matter of seconds.

"I was speaking with my apprentice and the leader of the team I requested about something that is of none of your concern… so this is our escort?" he asked while both Kurenai and his apprentice elbowed him on the side, but because he was wearing his armour, he didn't feel a thing.

"Y-yes and I also have a transfer form for the one you spoke of, so she'll be in your care after today" Shibuki said while Naruto seethed mentally because instead of being a leader with a spine he was a coward easily bowing down to the demands of an outsider, but in the end it worked to his favor, he gets his second apprentice and he get his ship back with no complications.

"Very well, lead the way" the blonde Uchiha demanded the Taki leader who instead of showing some back bone merely complied with the outsiders' request.

"This way, please" Shibuki said as he lead the group to their destination.

30 minutes later….

The group has arrived to the cave where the Taki shinobi tensed as Shibuki stepped forward "Fuu-san, I Shibuki leader of Takigakure no Sato wishes to speak with you" the village leader said in a way a leader would request to speak with any of his shinobi. Naruto was about to speak, but was stopped when he sensed both Natsumi and Kurenai glaring at him forcing him to keep his opinion to himself.

At first there was no activity from the cave, then swarms of beetles crawled from the cave freaking everyone out sane Shino who was fascinated of the various beetles pouring out and Naruto who was curious on the one who possessed a powerful connection to the living force. Then a figure came into view. The figure was a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. This was Fuu the Nanabi Jinchuuriki.

Fuu looked at the large group and tensed up wondering why there were so many people here and was also wondering who the Konoha group was and why were they here.

"It's alright Fuu-san; the group from Konoha is here on a mission and it also involves you I'm afraid" he said with in a somber tone which made Fuu glare that Shibuki.

"So…. They finally got to you didn't they?" she asked glaring at Shibuki.

"I'm sorry… truly I am, but as of this moment, Fuu you are hereby banished from Takigakure no Sato" he said getting a wide eye from both Fuu and the Konoha group. That was when Naruto stepped in to salvage the situation.

"You can come with me and my group back to Konoha" Naruto said getting her attention which caused her to glare at him.

"And who might you be?" she asked which at the same time trying to process the fact that her sole protector from the treatment of those who hated her had finally given in to the demands of the council.

"I am Naruto Uchiha, the current clan head of said clan and the Master to Natsumi Uzumaki who is more like you than you think Ms. 7" he said making the team 8 gennin question what he was saying while everyone who knew went wide eyed.

"H-How…" Fuu tried to ask, but was cut off by the blonde Uchiha.

"Because before I came into the picture, she was treated in the same manner as yourself, so I used my power to see why she was hated so much by the older generation and I have to say… I'm very displeased at what I saw and believe me when I say after what I saw in the minds of the older generation I wanted to commit mass genocide, but my cute apprentice here convinced me not to, so I'll respect her wishes as to not slaughter the entire populace of Konoha, so basically Konoha's life is now in the hands of my apprentice and if she decided that Konoha needs to pay for their crimes against her, not even the entire shinobi force of Konoha will stop me from making them pay for hurting my Natsumi-chan" he said sending shivers down everyone's spine mostly those from Konoha because now they knew that if Natsumi decided to have Konoha pay for her mistreatment, then they would all be massacred merely to fulfill the wish of revenge for his apprentice.

M-Master you don't have to go so far for me" said a now fidgeting Natsumi after hearing how her master would go to great lengths to protect her even if it meant the death of Konoha itself. Kurenai and her team paled at the fact that they too would be caught in the slaughter.

"But you are worth it my dear apprentice… in fact Fuu would also be worth it as I extend my offer to take her under my wing as my second apprentice" he said shocking the green haired girl.

"W-what?" Fuu asked.

"Yes you see I was drawn here for two reasons, one was to retrieve something I left here over 100 years ago and before you ask, I was sealed into a scroll by Mito Uzumaki herself, and the second reason was you, you see my power allows me to catch glimpses into the future and in one of those images I saw you along with Natsumi being trained under me in the ways of the force" he said.

"The force?" she asked wondering what that could be.

"Hehehe… as I explained to the Taki council earlier, the force is what gives a jedi/sith their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It's what binds the universe together and it's what brought us here to this moment and the force is telling me that like Natsumi, you're important to me and I want… no, I need you at my side" he said getting both Natsumi and Fuu to blush as he said those words.

"Y-you w-w-want me a-at you side?" she asked trying to fathom what was happening.

"I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case, but in all seriousness I want you, Natsumi and Kurenai at my side for whatever the future may have in store for us" he said as he extend his hand offering it to her. Shibuki watched this and smiled knowing that he may have failed in protecting Fuu, but at least this Uchiha may give her what he couldn't; a real home.

Fuu then leaped into the blonde Uchiha's arms crying in happiness in knowing that someone has accepted her despite what she was. But, was then joined by Natsumi who was trying to get her off while Kurenai tried to stop them from fighting, but in the end joined them in the group hug.

After all was set and done, the group turned to the lake with both Naruto and Natsumi standing at the edge. This confused Fuu greatly "What is going on and why are those just standing there?" she asked.

Kurenai looked at her and answered "Naruto's ship is submerged under the lake, so those two are going to use the force to bring it to the surface" she said confusing Fuu even more.

"Ship?"

"You'll see soon enough" was all Kurenai said as she turned her attention to the master and apprentice duo. Fuu did the same wanting to see what she was talking about.

Naruto and Natsumi hand their eyes closed and used the force to feel for the ship that was currently sitting on the lake bed. They finally felt the tug from the kyber crystals that were stored on the side and the two extended their hands and used the force to pull the ship to the surface.

"Focus Natsumi, focus on the ship and nothing else" Naruto instructed as he too was helping in the retrieval of his ship.

"I-I know master, but it's too big" she said as she strained from the sheer weight of the object she was pulling.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to the force, now concentrate" the former sith lord said.

The group stared on as a something was being pulled to the surface by the two force users and what came out was Corellian YT-1930 with orange and black color scheme and a picture of a fox head in an upside down star. The supposed cloaked ship was covered in algae and was tangled in various water plants and grasses. Then the master and apprentice duo moved the ship onto the bank where they gently set it down.

The group was shocked and amazed; shocked of seeing this futuristic craft erupt from the lake and amazed that the force can move something that big and heavy with relative ease. Once the ship was on the ground, Natsumi fell on her knees trying to catch her breath as even with her master helping her, it was still a very difficult task for her at her current level, but knew that with her master's guidance she would achieve the title of knight then master of the new order.

Naruto then approached his ship inspecting as to why his ship wasn't cloaked but when he noticed the solar panels covered in algae it all made sense why it was visible, but nonetheless the ship was still flyable if the power core had kept powering the ship and judging from the lights he can see in the cockpit his ship was still running. He then clicked a button on his gauntlet which caused a ramp to descend thus allowing him access into his ship. As he entered, Team 8 along with Fuu who was now helping her fellow jinchuuriki/ fellow student into their master's star craft.

Upon entering the ship the group noticed how spacious it was and how futuristic it was clearly something not of this world. Then the group noticed a very unique object rolling towards them **(AN: I don't know how to describe a T3 droid from KOTOR, so look it up)** this was a T3 droid with a black and orange color scheme with a red center observation lens. It stopped in front of the group as the stared at it.

"Umm.. hi?"

"Dee-reet-reet" the droid responded.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did anybody get that?" asked Kiba who got a shrug from the rest of his group wonder what the hell what this thing saying, or if it was saying anything at all.

"Deet-veee-deet, dee-deet, Dee-reet" the droid chimed, but still the group had no clue what it was saying.

"Can we please get a translator or something because I don't know what the fuck this thing is say" said an annoyed Kiba while everyone else thought the same thing, but didn't want to be rude for all they knew, the little machine was greeting them. As Kiba ranted about not understanding what the droid was saying, Naruto approached the group and with him was another droid, not it had a more human-like **appearance (AN: Again like with the T3 droid look up HK-55)** walking up to them while carrying a weapon that Natsumi recognizes as a bowcaster a popular weapon used by the Wookies for their fire power and surprisingly great accuracy.

"I see you've met T3-H8, I picked up this little guy from a droid shop on Taris, just before my master destroyed the planet in his attempt to kill some jedi who could use Battle Mediation and the droid standing next to me is my protocol/ assassin droid HK-55, HK say hello" the blonde said.

The black and red droid looked at the group "Salutation: Greetings meatbags. I am HK-55; it is so good to meet other potential targets "the droid said scaring the Konoha group sane Naruto who merely sighed.

"HK, they're my comrades and speaking of comrades…" he asked, but HK spoke.

"Statement: If you're referring to the other meatbags that same with us to this primitive rock, they've been in stasis after the week you had gone missing hoping to meet you again in the distant future" said HK getting a sigh of relief from Naruto and a confused look from everyone in his group.

"Other?" asked Natsumi.

"Yes, I had a crew of about 5 and they've been my companions ever since the first two are my droids who you've met earlier the others… it's better if you meet them, so come" he said as he walked over to one of the storage compartments which he modified to be a stasis chamber with 5 stasis pods in the event should the ship be stranded in space, the organic crew can store themselves into stasis until help arrive.

As the group followed Naruto, HK stopped the natives of the planet "Statement and Threat: My master may trust you meatbags, but I sure as hell don't, so make any and all notions to betray him, and I'll use you for target practice" HK said in that monotone voice which sent shivers down their spine.

"Additional Statement: T3 was welcoming you into the Star Fox" the assassin droid added before walking with T3-H8 to where their master was. The Konoha group, plus Fuu followed to where Naruto was headed.

They were lead to a room filled with large white tubes big enough to fit a person and from what it looked like three of the 5 tubes were occupied and it was difficult to see who was inside due to the glass being fogged up, but from figures currently inside weren't human.

"How are they HK?" asked Naruto as he stared at the three occupied stasis chambers.

"Statement: they're stable and waiting to be awaken" said the assassin droid.

"Good, T3 begin the wakening process, it's time to introduce the crew of the Star Fox to my new comrades" Naruto said as the droid extended a mechanical appendage to the master control panel which operated all the stasis pods.

"Master… if I may ask, who these three are?" asked Natsumi both curious and somewhat frightened of the new comers from other worlds.

"These three along with HK and T3 are my most trusted companion during my time as Darth Malak's apprentice…. Trust me when I say these three can be trusted" said Naruto calming the group because if Naruto trusted these individuals then they couldn't be bad.

"Dwoooo- Dee-dee-deet. Dweeet" chimed T3 letting Naruto know that the process has been complete.

"Good… let them out" ordered the blonde as the T3 droid had the fluids drained from the tubes as they began to open. The first has a humanoid body; she has bright, colorful skin with white color patterns. The female has these weird growths that look like long horns, while the longer horns were draped over her DD-cup breasts while her hands covered her maidenhood. All in all, she was beautiful in an exotic way which caused Kiba to pass out via nosebleed and Shino to look away as to not be rude, while the woman felt a bit self-conscious of this alien woman. This was a Togurta female named Adorna Tyr.

The second pod to open didn't help either for you see the alien woman is a species of tall humanoids whose skin color was white. Her most distinctive feature was the pair of prehensile tentacles that sprouted from the base of their skulls, known as lekku, or headtails which did little to hide her decent size G-cup breasts while her hands covered her maidenhood. She had cone-shaped hearing organs. . All in all, the same with the first, she was beautiful in an exotic way while the woman felt a bit self-conscious of this alien woman. This is a Twi'lek female named Airoscidi.

The last pod to open confused them the most because the third was a tall furry giant who could grow to a height of nearly three meters. However what caught their attention were the small mounts on its chest and slim figure indication that this creature was indeed female, the creature in question is a female Wookie named Malla (Beautiful) warr ( Hunter); Mallawarr.

The three then stirred as they begun to wake from their 100 year hibernation. Airoscidi was the first to open her eyes and her gaze was fixed on Naruto.

"N-Naruto….I-Is that you?" she asked hoping that she wasn't still dreaming.

Naruto then caressed her white cheek which now had a reddish tint giving her white cheeks a pink glow indicating that she was blushing. This made Natsumi, Kurenai and surprisingly Fuu jealous wishing they were in that white skinned woman's place.

"Yes, it is" he said, right before Airoscidi jumped him wrapping her arms around him submerging his head in between her massive breasts.

"My Dark Knight how I've missed you!" the female twi'lek yelled in excitement completely ignoring the other humans and droids currently in the room. The kunoichi present seethed with anger and jealously because this space hussy was all over their man and the fact that her breasts were bigger than theirs didn't seem to help. As this was going on, the female togurta had awoken to the sight of her companion smothering her master into her massive breasts.

"Oi Airhead let him go before you suffocate him to death" the female togurta said getting everyone's attention. The female twi'lek scoffed at Adorna.

"You're just jealous that Lord Toki likes my body more than he does yours" the albino twi'lek said with a smirk on her face. Getting a growl from Adorna who marched over to them, kneeled down to their level and yanked Naruto from Airoscidi's chest and into her own naked chest getting a growl from the twi'lek.

"I don't hear him complaining" she said with her own smirk. Naruto, while this was going on, was enjoying being buried within the heavenly mounts of flesh called breasts. But with his training under Darth Malak, he learned to hide his reactions very well, so on the outside he was calm while on the inside he was giggling like a super pervert on women's day at the bath house.

And speaking of a super pervert…..

 **Konoha: Outside the Bath house; Women's Side**

Jiraiya one of the Sannin was currently peeking at the bathhouse doing _'research'_ when all of a sudden sneezed causing him to grin _'Oh I sense that there is another super pervert out there, I wonder what his preferences are?'_ he thought, but his thoughts were short lived as the branch he was currently sitting on gave way to his weight and broke off taking itself and the pervert down to the ground and into the lion's den… or in this case den of very angry lioness. And unfortunately today was Kunoichi-only day, so let's just say the white haired super pervert is going to be staying in the hospital under intensive care for a while.

 **Takigakure: StarFox**

As the young former sith lord was enjoying his current position, much to the dismay of Airoscidi, Natsumi, Kurenai and Fuu, they failed to notice the last of the cry-sleepers to awake from her hibernation and took notice of her male companions' current situation and immediately took action.

" **Huuguughghg huurh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaaahhgh aguhwwgggghhh uughghhhgh wrrhw! (1)"** the female Wookie said in her own language as she charged at them and removed Naruto from his position and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mallawarr" Naruto said returning the hug.

" **Raaaaahhgh huurh aaaaahnr hnnnhrrhhh huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw (2)"** the female Wookie said relieved to see her master again. Then she took notice of the human group and growled.

" **Huuguughghg huurh raaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uugggh uughghhhgh huurh? (3)"** Mallawarr said both curious and angered that there was a mysterious group of humans onboard and she didn't like, for you see Wookies are very territorial and do not like strangers in their territory especially if they feel that the intruders are a threat to those whom they own a life debt to in this case Mallawarr owes her life to Naruto/ Darth Toki. This action got the attention of the other alien females who turned to the human group.

"Like Malla said who are you and why are here onboard the ship?" Adorna said as she got up and approach them while folding her arms under her ample chest.

"You can understand that…thing?" asked Kiba who woke up from his episode.

" **UUGHGHHHGH AARRRAGGHUUHW UUGHGHHHGH! (4)"** Mallawarr roared scaring the humans.

"And she can understand you moron and her name is Mallawarr" Airoscidi said joining Adorna.

Naruto then pulled away from Malla and got in between the two groups "everyone just calm down, Malla these humans are with me, in fact the blonde one and the green hair one are my students the other humans escorted me here to the location of the ship" he said trying to calm everyone down.

"What do you mean students?" asked the Twi'lek.

Naruto sighed and explained about what had happened from his encounter with the stray Kaguya the to the heated battle with Konoha's 4 most powerful shinobi then to his imprisonment over a hundred years ago to his release by the hands of this first apprentice, to the time in the village of Konoha, then to winning the Uchiha compound from some punk who thought the world revolved around him to taking Natsumi as his first apprentice and finally the events that led up to this point. Their reactions were what he would've expected from awe to shock. Awe that their Master has acquired much power and influence in this world and shocked that he was defeated and was sealed away, which would explain why HK drugged them and dragged them into the cryochambers to wait for their Master's return.

"Wow who would have thought that the 'Great Darth Toki' would be defeated by a woman… no big surprise there" said Airoscidi in a sarcastic tone.

"I get it, but to be fair my body was still processing the numerous amounts of different powers and knowledge of same powers that my body couldn't handle to strain, so…. Long story short I was beaten by my own arrogance" he said admitting to his fault which shocked his crew, even the human group.

"Wow so he admits to it…. I never thought I'd live to see the day" added Adorna.

" **Huurh huuguughghg"** Malla agreed with her fellow alien crew members. All the while Naruto was crouched in a corner with a dark cloud over his head.

"Everyone is being mean to me" he said in a low depressed voice as HK and T3 tried to cheer him up, but from the looks of it they're only making it worse. This made everyone sweat drop as this powerful individual was sulking in a corner the same way Hashirama would do when he was berated by his brother Tobirama, his wife Mito, or his best friend Madara.

"Statement: Although it is funny watching Master sulk as he is berated by other meatbags, we're getting off track" said HK as Naruto got a tick mark from HK's statement.

"As much as I hate the walking scrap pile he's right, we are getting off topic" said Adorna.

"Yeah like can we please get dressed, that mutt of a human has been staring at us for a while and I seriously don't like it" the albino twi'lek said glaring at Kiba who was then knocked out by Hinata.

"You've just figured that out" Kurenai said getting a glare from Mallawarr, but was stopped when Naruto held his hand out to her telling her to stop her aggression. The three female aliens left to get dressed and the group didn't have to wait long as Mallawarr emerged from changing room. Mallawarr wore a forest green two piece dress with the top being sleeveless with a golden shoulder guard and brace on her right arm while the bottom was a green leotard covering her front and back being held up by a unique designed belt with a golden buckle. While some of her head hair is held in a ponytail (AN: art/Jedi-Wookiee-178265142).

The second to come out was the albino Twi'lek she wears a black head piece which wraps around her headtails. She wears a black sleeveless shirt with a grey vest over her black shirt she also wears beige pants with brown knee high boots with armored kneecaps (Missions outfit when you first meet her).

The last to come out was Adorna who wore a red jacket over a white zipper sweater. She also wears grey pants and beige boots. (AN: Scout class in star wars kotor)

Once they were all gathered, they met in the ship's crew lounge to further discuss the current situation despite what was said earlier. Adorna, Airoscidi, Mallawarr, HK-55 and T3-H8 sat on one side while Natsumi, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Fuu sat on the other side with Naruto sitting in the middle acting as mediator should conflict arise from the either side.

 **Thirty Minutes Later….**

Both sides after much debate have decided to join forces mainly due to the ship after many years of being submerged had rusted several vital components, thus removing its ability to survive the ascension from the planets own gravitational pull, but it's still air worthy. So, after saying their fair wells, Adorna and Airoscidi maned or in this case womaned the StarFox's cockpit, started the ship up and left for their new home of Konohagakure no Sato mainly the Uchiha Compound.

Once they arrived, they were met with a welcoming party who were shocked and awed to see the alien craft and the aliens coming from the craft. After Naruto confirmed that they were friendlies, the welcoming party dispersed, but not before confronting an annoying former inhabitant of the compound and his equally annoying fangirl, but was easily expelled from the compound via Mallawarr chasing them down and out of her new home. Team 8 left for debriefing while Fuu along with the crew of the StarFox were getting acclimated to their new home.

 **I'm back bitches and sorry for the delay, but with everything going on here I've had little to no time to write the stories you love. So please for the love of god be patient with me.**

 **Wookie Translations:**

 **(1): Airoscidi, Adorna leave master alone!**

 **(2): Master Toki, it's good to see you**

 **(3) Who are you and what are you doing here?**

 **(4) I AM NOT A THING!**

 **(5) Here here**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto's harem (Current): Natsumi Uzumaki, Fuu, Kurenai Yuhi, Adorno (Togurta), Airoscidi (Twi'lek)**

 **I'm not putting Mallawarr in Naruto's harem because that would the closest thing to bestiality... cringe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. Star Wars is the property of Lucas film, Lucas Art and Disney. Naruto is owned by Viz Media, Shonen Jump Manga and Masashi Kishimoto. If I had owner ship of either one I'd be rich and I would've asked my fan base where the story could improve… especially in the prequel trilogy…. Death of Jar Jar Binks is a good start.**

 **Into Wave Part 1**

It's been a month since Naruto retrieved not only his ship and crew, but his second apprentice in the form of the Nanabi jinchuuriki Fuu; who was still shocked that her new master was accurately an alien from outer space and that the both of them plus her fellow jinchuuriki had access to the universal power simply known as the force. When she asked if her former village were to kidnap her so that they could have an army of force users through her, but Naruto reassured her by saying that before they left the airspace of Takigakure no Sato, he used his power in the force to erase their memories of that day, even any and all memories of a girl named Fuu from the minds of every man, woman and child of Taki so that no one would seek her out. Fuu was sadden knowing that her friend Shibuki even though he caved to the councils demands to banish her, she was going to miss him dearly, but was comforted by her new master and her new friends.

When the council got wind of Fuu being the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and being in Konoha, they demanded that she be given to Danzō for 'conditioning', but that was quickly stopped when Naruto force choked everyone in the room, but was asked to stop by the Hokage when he stated that Fuu was Naruto's student and under the protection of the Uchiha Clan along with those who came with Naruto from their mission to Taki. Speaking of which, Naruto's crew, they've taken quite well to their new lives in a human settlement despite the odd look or two, or in the case of Mallawarr being hounded by the Inuzuka's dogs due her animal-like appearance.

There were times when the former owner of the Uchiha Compound came by to demand that his property be handed over to him as well as all his weapons and female companions, but was quickly crushed every time either by the seal preventing him from entering the compound, or through skirmishes outside the compound on the streets or in the training grounds. In fact, Naruto along with the girls curb stomped his disowned Uchiha ass every time he tried even with the help from Kakashi. The hokage got involved after the last attempt and threated to not only imprison the Uchiha with his chakra sealed, but also threated Kakashi with the removal of his sharingan and his chakra sealed and to live out the remainder of his life in exile.

Then came the relationships between himself and the females who were drawn to him. It was a mess at first with each of them going at each other's throat always trying to one up the other even going as far as to humiliate the other. Naruto finally put his foot down say that if they don't come to some sort of an agreement, then he would reject their feelings for him altogether; now that made all of them think things through because Naruto was fully aware of their feelings, but didn't want to act upon them since if he did, he would hurt the others who felt the same way, so it was decide on something, or lose the chance at love with me. So, after much deliberation, they all decided to share him, so Natsumi, Kurenai, Fuu, Adorna, and Airoscidi decided to form a harem for him and also agreed that should anyone wish to join, they had to prove that they were strong. When they presented Naruto with this, at first he was hesitant, but accepted it because it was either that, or face the wrath of yandere…. The blonde shivered at the thought.

Now we find our blonde hero/ anti-hero meditating in seiza position along with Natsumi and Fuu who both now sported a single braid showing that they have elevated themselves to full Padawan status. Both Natsumi and Fuu downed Jedi Padawan robes and to the side were their chosen weapons. While Natsumi was inspired by her masters ability to duel wield, she decided to build a pair of light saber shoto's with curved hilts, thought one of her shoto's had a duel phase function, so in a way she followed her master's weapons of choice. Then there is Fuu's own lightsaber, which was a Light Saber staff with a design that resembled Exar Kun's own saber staff, but with a slightly longer handle.

Another thing to add was their training in both marshal skills and force training, while Natsumi was a head of her junior, Fuu was a quick learner absorbing whatever Naruto taught her like a sponge catching up with Natsumi. In blade play, while Natsumi was more of an offensive combatant, Fuu was her opposite mostly relying on defense rather than offense, so Naruto taught her Souresu and Makashi because the combination of having a solid tight defense with blocks and parries with accurate strikes make for a deadly combo. Another thing was her training in the force, with Fuu having a deeper connection to the living force than Natsumi; Naruto taught many light side force abilities such as the Beast Trick and the very powerful battle meditation, but he also taught her a few dark side abilities such as force lightning and force choke while Natsumi did learn the same dark side abilities, she also learned Battle Mind a more concentrated version of Battle Meditation because it's the user who focuses on one's self and not the entire battlefield as a whole. All and all, the two have exceeded even Naruto's expectations with how far his two student achieved in a single month were it took him years to perfect.

As they mediated, HK-55 came into the dojo along with his counterpart T3-H8 "Greetings and statement: hello master, I hope I'm not interrupting, but a message has come from the Hokage requesting that your team is to aid Team 7 with their mission to Wave as said has encountered rogue nin from Kiri and are likely to encounter a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, most likely Zabuza Momochi wielder of the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) a worthy prize for the collection" the assassin droid said getting Naruto's attention.

"Hmm… this will make for good practice for my apprentices, very well let the hokage know that we're on it" he said getting up while using the force to attach his saber hilts to his belt with both Natsumi and Fuu mimicking their master.

"Reply: very well master, I shall inform the old meat bag of your decision" HK said leaving the room with T3 following suit.

"Well you heard the droid, pack a weeks' worth of supplies, and be at the main village gate in 45 minutes" he said leaving to go pack, but also to get someone to join their party. Natsumi and Fuu looked at each other, before going to their rooms to get ready for their mission.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had found the object of his search in the form of Mallawarr who was at the training grounds using wooden posts to sharpen her hand to hand skills. Malla unlike most of her kind was an excellent fighter and has learned to use her body as a weapon by using basic Teras Kasai katas. Mallawarr was wearing her usual outfit, but was now wearing a necklace which also happens to be a translator, it was a pain to wear, but understood that not everyone understood Wookie.

"Mallawarr, I knew I'd find you here" Naruto said getting the fem. Wookies attention. Mal ran to Naruto and gave him a wookie hug, with half its usual strength as not to kill her object of affection.

"Master, it's good to see you, what can I do you for?" Mallawarr said through the translator as she put Naruto down.

Naruto cleared his throat "I'm in need of your tracking skills as the hokage requested for my team to locate and assist Team 7 who're now neck deep into enemy territory, so think you can help out?" Naruto asked.

"Of course master, just tell me what I need to pack" Mallawarr said excited that she was going on a mission with her master like the good old days.

"We'll be gone a week tops, so be sure to pack light, we have a lot of ground to cover, so go to the main village gate when you're done packing, I'll meet you and my students there, I need to speak to Adorna and Airoscidi about the Star Fox" he said wanting to know the overall status of his ship.

"Very well master, I'll meet you at the gates" Mallawarr said as she left the training field to get ready for her mission with her master and his students.

The blonde sighed as he made his way to his starship. As he approached the ship, he could see his droids provided assistance to his engineer and her second hand; Airoscidi being the engineer and Adorna being the second hand. HK-55 was the one to notice his approach due to his advance motion tracker **(AN: similar to Master Chiefs from Halo)** "Welcome statement: greetings master, coming to see the status of the overall repairs?" asked the droid getting everyone's attention.

"Yes HK, I wanted to see how the repairs are coming along. So, any progress?" he asked.

"Fortunately, all the wiring outside the ship didn't receive any damage due to being underwater for so long, but the hull is another story" Airoscidi said getting Naruto's attention.

"Explain" he asked.

"Well due to being submerged for so long some areas had rusted over time. The ship is flight worthy, but it won't survive the escape from this planets gravity… in short this thing isn't going into space without blowing up" the albino twi'lek said summarizing the damage to the hull.

"Can it be fixed?" he asked.

"It could be fixed… if I had the proper materials such as durasteel, a welding torch and a strong power source, because in case you haven't noticed, durasteel isn't like the cheap metal alloys you see in this village, so unless there is another crashed ship we can salvage we're technically grounded" she said getting a nod from Adorna fully agreeing with the engineers overall assessment of the ship's hull integrity.

The blonde sighed "what about fuel?" he asked.

"The ship still has a full tank, but the solar panels you added made so that even if the ran out of fuel she could still fly, so we're good on fuel" Air informed.

"Well I guess that's the only good news I'll be hearing regarding the ship's overall status, also I'll be leaving the village via mission and will be gone for a week, so until I return Air, you're in charge of things with HK until I get back… carry on" he said informing the group of his mission.

"Yes Master/darling" the group said as they got back to work repairing what they can.

Naruto made his way to the Uchiha Clan training grounds and summoned 1000 shadow clones "alright, while I'm away I was each of you to pair off in groups of 100 and focus of learning and mastering each Kekkei Genkai; first group will master the Mokuton (Wood Release), second, third and fourth groups will master the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and its abilities, fifth group will master the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), sixth group will master Adamantine Sealing Chains, groups seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth will focus on chakra exercises, elemental manipulation, mastering the various jutsu in the clan library and Fuinjutsu. Is that clear?" he asked his army of clones.

"Sir, Yes sir" they all said.

"Good, once you're done, please dispel in intervals of 10 every 10 minutes as to not kill me with memory overload" he said know the risks of this jutsu and insuring that the clones try not to kill the original. Naruto then left to pack for his mission as the clones immediately got started in their tasks to make the original stronger. You see despite having all these different powers, he has no knowledge of how to use them, everything he's taught Natsumi and Fuu were based on the knowledge acquired from those he fought and his own knowledge of the force. Now having the chance to hone his chakra based skills, he had summoned an army of clones to pick up the slack.

 **30minutes later…. Village Main Gate**

Naruto, Natsumi, Fuu and Mallawarr had arrived to the start point of their mission "alright, you all know what to do, Mallawarr, you'll take point and use you're tracking skills to see which route Team 7 took to Namigakure" he ordered.

"Yes master" Mallawarr said.  
"Fuu, I want you to send your beetles ahead to scout for any enemy shinobi" he told his second apprentice.

"Hai, sensei"

"Natsumi, you're our sensor, so you'll pick up what shinobi Fuu and Mallawarr may miss" he said knowing that he too was a capable sensor, but he needed to teach his students how to use every single skill they had on the field whether it be during escort missions or assassination.

"I'm on it, Naru-kun" said a cheerful Natsumi.

"Alright team let's move!" he said and as swift as lightning the group shot off to their destination, not knowing of the danger that lies ahead.

 **Before anyone says, yes I know this chapter was short, but not to worry my faithful readers i'll have several parts for wave arc, so be on the look out for those.**

 **Profile**

 **Name: Natsumi Uzumaki**

 **Age: 13**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Gennin/ Apprentice**

 **Master: Darth Toki**

 **Planet of Origin: Ningen (Konohagakure no Sato)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Red**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 117lbs.**

 **Physical Attribute:**

 **Martial Artist & Lightsaber Duelist**

 **Martial Art: Konoha Academy style (Self-taught) & Teras Kasi**

 **Light Saber Forms:**

 **(Offensively) Form II: Makashi & Form IV: Ataru**

 **(Defensively) Form III: Souresu**

 **Force Abilities:**

 **Core Force Abilities:**

 **Force Push/ Force Pull**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Force Augmentation (ex: Force speed/ Force Dash)**

 **Light Side Force Abilities:**

 **Force Stun**

 **Force Valor**

 **Force Heal**

 **Force Shield/ Force Barrier**

 **Jedi Mind Trick (Force Persuasion)**

 **Dark Side Force Abilities:**

 **Battle Mind**

 **Force Lightning**

 **Force Choke**

 **Armament and tools:**

 **Wears light Mandalorian armour for flexibility thus sacrificing defense**

 **Duel shoto saber**

 **Chakra Based Abilities**

 **Ninjutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) and Substitution Jutsu**

 **Elemental Affiliation(s): Wind, Fire & Lightning**


	8. Chapter 7

**Naruto's harem (Current): Natsumi Uzumaki, Fuu, Kurenai Yuhi, Adorno (Togurta), Airoscidi (Twi'lek)**

 **Later additions (Narutoverse): Fem. Haku, Anko, Mei T., Yugito N., Samui N., Kin T., Yugao U., Tayuya, Guren (for now)**

 **Later additions (Star Warsverse): Ahsoka T. (for now)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. Star Wars is the property of Lucas film, Lucas Art and Disney. Naruto is owned by Viz Media, Shonen Jump Manga and Masashi Kishimoto. If I had owner ship of either one I'd be rich and I would've asked my fan base where the story could improve… especially in the prequel trilogy…. Death of Jar Jar Binks is a good start.**

 **Team 7**

Kakashi Hatake wasn't expecting the current situation to escalate so quickly since the encounter with the Demon Brothers of the Mist Gozu and Meizu. The team then discovered about the countries being struck by poverty all because of the business tyrant who goes by the name of Gato and had decided to carry on with the mission after he had sent Pakkun to Konoha to request back up. Then they ran into Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank missing ninja from Kirigakure, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and wielder to the zanbatou known as Kubikiribōchō. The man was hired by Gato to kill Tazuna in order to stop him from completing the bridge connecting the island nation of Nami to the mainland. Kakashi had engaged the rouge ninja, but had gotten captured in Zabuza's Ugoku **Suirō no Jutsu** (Water Prison Jutsu) and to make matters worse, the rouge ninja had created a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone) to attack his students and the client.

Kakashi tried to get them to run away, but lo and behold, the arrogant Uchiha decided to stay and fight thinking that just because he came from the Uchiha Clan he was invincible. But was beaten within an inch of his life with one back handed slap from Zabuza's **Mizu Bunshin** which made him wonder how far has the standard of being a shinobi/ kunoichi had fallen in Konoha where arrogant brats and fan girls were allowed to wear a Hitai-ate. The only people in his opinion that were deserving to even wear their villages symbol were Kakashi though that was a stretch seeing how he fell for an obvious trap and that pale kid who hadn't left the bridge builders side.

As Zabuza's clone approached his intended target, his sixth sense screamed for him to move and he did just barely avoiding a twirling katana which then stabbed itself into the ground next to Sai and the client.

"Master, it appears that you missed" a female voice said as if teasing whoever their master is.

"That may be true my apprentice, but that was merely a test to see if this one was worth the effort of battling, and he appears to have passed" a male's voice said, then the blade that was embedded into the ground, then launched itself from the ground and shot to the direction from where it was thrown. That was when they saw the group. The katana was then caught by a teen who appeared to be in his late teens. With him was a girl with red hair with yellow highlights, a girl with mint green hair and a … dog man? Or was it a dog-woman?

Zabuza was puzzled as to who this group was, but seeing Kakashi seethed at the mere sight of them made him wonder who they were even more.

The male in the group surveyed the area and had the look of utter disappointment. The jonnin of team 7 was trapped, the Uchiha was knocked out and his pink haired fan girl was trying to revive him by what appeared to be mouth to mouth recitation, but he and his group knew better… she was kissing him or mouth raping the unconscious gennin…. What an embarrassment that punk was once an Uchiha, but Naruto saw to it to remove that runt's name from the Uchiha archives. The only one who was even worthy of being recognized was the pale gennin who stayed with his client.

"Team 7, we are your back up and from what I see… you're an embarrassment to our village" Naruto said with a cold voice that made everyone sane his group shiver.

"Master what should we do?" the green hair girl asked.

"Natsumi, Fuu and Mallawarr you are to guard the bridge builder while I deal with Zabuza myself, you are only to assist me if I show signs of struggling, but I wouldn't worry too much about it" Naruto said as his group left his side to help with protecting Tazuna.

Naruto then drew his wakizashi and twirled the blades in his hands "Zabuza Momochi aka the Demon of the Mist… quite the impressive title, but let's see if you're swordsmen skills match the legend" the blonde 'Uchiha' said as he got into his Soresu/ Shien hybrid stance.

The stance was unfamiliar to Zabuza, but that's no surprise given the fact that said stance isn't from this world… anyway the nuke-nin from kiri then sent his **Mizu Bunshin** to attack Naruto. "Look kid nothing against you or your… group, but I have a job to do, so why don't you leave, before you get hurt" Zabuza said brushing Naruto off as if he was nothing.

"Oh I can assure you that I'm a more competent shinobi than Hatake-san, and my group can hold their own much better than this pitiful team 7" the blonde said.

"Very well, it's your funeral" he said as the **Mizu Bunshin** launched its assault on Naruto, but what he got was a stone wall defense. The **Mizu Bunshin** continued its assault, but Naruto's tight move set made it so that his overall defense was impenetrable (AN: Naruto's skill with Form III in this fic is on par with Obi-Wan Kenobi during his battle with Darth Vader on Mustafar). Try as he might, but Zabuza's clone couldn't break through the blondes' defenses, and it was infuriating that in his anger he attacked leaving himself open to a counter attack. Something that Naruto took advantage of switching from his Soresu/ Shien hybrid defense to his Djem Sho/ Niman (Jarkai)/ Makashi offensive stance. Naruto then countered Zabuza's strike with a well-executed parry which was then followed up with a flurry of very percised strikes a trait of Makashi; and with the precision of a surgeon, Naruto then cut of the sword hand of the clone and with the same motion, removed the mizu bunshin's head from its shoulders, thus reducing it to a puddle.

To say that Zabuza was impressed was an understatement. The blondes' skill with a blade or blades in this case was on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist during their hay day; something that made the demon shiver at the mere thought of having to go up against someone who made Mangetsu Hōzuki look like a novice in comparison.

"Is that the best you can do Zabuza… because if it is then I'm sorely disappointed that the called the _'Demon of the Mist'_ needs to hide behind his little water puppets to fight his opponent" Naruto said using the Dunmash tactic to anger the nuke-nin. Zabuza, in feeling his pride took a shoot, left a **Mizu Bunshin** in his stead while he dealt with this brat personally.

"Ok brat, you now have my full attention" Zabuza said as he drew his blade.

"Perfect, I was hoping to give my students a show in swordsmanship… mainly how to combat an opponent with equal or greater skill" Naruto said in a sensei-like tone.

"Oh, so your last lesson will be how to die then" he said as he got ready.

"Hmmm… if your clone was anything like you… you won't even reach me with your current skill level" the blonde countered.

The two looked at each other waiting to see who will strike first. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a surgical scalpel, until a single leaf landed on the water then the two swordsmen launched at each other, but it was Zabuza who was on the offensive while Naruto stuck to the defensive role something he used many times during many spars with other sith acolytes during his apprenticeship under Darth Malak.

 **With Natsumi and co.**

Natsumi, Fuu and Mallawarr had joined up with Tazuna and the gennin named Sai. Naruto's team then took up a defensive formation around the client. Mallawarr was covering 3'o clock, Natsumi had 6'o clock and Fuu had 9'o clock leaving Sai with 12'o clock. Tazuna the bridge builder looked on with both awe and shock that the teen was able to keep up with a Zabuza clone with relative ease and is now dueling Zabuza.

"Master Naruto is someone who you should never underestimate, a mistake the unconscious former-Uchiha made when Naruto challenged him for the right to lead the Uchiha Clan" Natsumi said as she remembered the one sided battle in the Chuunin exam arena.

"Wait... that kid is the Uchiha Clan Head and what do you mean that the duck ass kid is a former-Uchiha?" Tazuna asked.

"You see Tazuna-san, Sasuke has harassed not only Naruto, but everyone who now lives at the Uchiha compound and has issued many threats about capturing myself and my teammate and to force us into an arranged marriage with the civilian councils full support, so Master Naruto removed Sasuke's name from the Uchiha archives, so now he's no longer recognized as an Uchiha in the eyes of the village" answered Fuu as she glared at the still unconscious former Uchiha.

"I apologize for my dickless teammate" Sai said with his usual fake smile. This made Naruto's group and Tazuna laugh, but Sakura heard this and screamed.

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT DICKLESS YOU PALE FACED WIERDO!" she yelled causing Mallawarr to cover her ears for protection.

"And how would you know?" Sai asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh my god…." Fuu said as she connected the dots and shivered along with the rest of the group. It's official…. Sakura is a whore.

 **Naruto vs. Zabuza**

The duel between the two swordsmen was pretty even to the untrained eye, but if you looked closely you can see that Zabuza was tiring out while Naruto looked barely winded a result of his training. While Zabuza expended more energy in power blows, Naruto spent little to no energy in blocking and deflecting Zabuza's assault. All it took was a slip up and either one could take the opportunity to counterattack and they both knew it, but with the way things are going, Naruto would be the one to press the advantage the moment it presented itself; for Zabuza was the ox always charging and attacking with great force, while Naruto was the cobra always watching and always waiting to strike and when he strikes, its with deadly precision.

Then, it appeared a moment of weakness from Zabuza, the nuke-nin had tired himself out from his unrelenting assault and that's all that Naruto needed for his counterattack. Now, it was Naruto who was on the offensive and Zabuza on the defensive, but due to him being tried, his defense was left to be desired with many opening to which Naruto exploited, a gash on his right bicep and several cuts on both his forearms and a deep gash on his chest; all in all Zabuza was a bleeding mess. Naruto in using Ataru, kicked Zabuza into a tree across the lake.

Zabuza, weakly got up using his sword as a stand "w-who are you?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"I'll acknowledge your question with an answer, as you're a worthy opponent… My name is Naruto Uchiha, but you can also call me Darth Toki former apprentice to Darth Malak and as of now… your death" he said as he charged at Zabuza with the intent of ending his life, but just as he was ready to end the duel, two senbons flew from the trees and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck 'killing' him. Naruto and the rest of the group then saw someone jump into the clearing, the ninja was wearing a red and green battle kimono and porcelain mask which was similar to the ones used by the ANBU. But stood out about this person whom only force sensitives could pick up was that the person before Naruto possessed a rather strong connection to the living force; this was the person that Naruto had a vision of, this person before him was to be his third student.

"I'd like to thank you for stopping him, I've been hunting him for quite some time now" said the mysterious person, but Naruto in using the force could tell that this person was lying, but chose not to say anything.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his blades.

"I am a Hunter-nin, now I'll be on my way then" the hunter-nin said as the ninja grabbed Zabuza's body and used water **shushin** to disappear before them. Upon leaving, the Zabuza **Mizu Bunshin** turned into a puddle and the prison Kakashi was in lost its form and turned into a regular puddle of water.

Naruto walked back to his group walking pasted an exhausted Kakashi who pulled himself away from the puddle "Tazuna of Nami, I am Naruto Uchiha and these are Natsumi Uzumaki, Fuu Nanabi, and Mallawarr we're the back up requested by team 7" Naruto said as he introduced himself to the client.

"Y-yes I am Tazuna of Nami, and I'd like to thank you for showing up when you did… and to be perfectly honest I wish I'd gotten you guys instead of these guys, but they were the only team available" the bridge builder said.

"What do you mean? My team was on stand-by since we got back for Takigakure" Naruto said while getting questioning looks from his team.

"I believe I can answer that Uchiha-dono" Sai said, but was getting a threatening glare from Kakashi and Sakura.

"Explain gennin" Naruto ordered.

"The perverted scarecrow wanted the mission and Hokage-sama wanted it to go to a more experienced team, but dickless cried about not getting stronger along with ugly saying how her dickless-kun should be given higher missions and shameless-sensei agreeing with the babies, so the hokage caved and gave my team this mission. Seeing that you're here means that my request for back up made it through" Sai informed his superior.

"SAI YOU TRAITOR!" yelled a now conscious Sasuke who was now charging at his teammate with a kunai ready to strike. However, that was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him, grabbed the armed hand and crushed it.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he released the kunai to nurse his now broken hand.

"Let that be a lesson to you clanless trash…. You are a gennin of Konoha and attacking a fellow gennin is a treasonous act and as such I will act accordingly and execute the traitor without a trial, for I will be your judge, your jury and if need be…. Your executioner" Naruto said as he looked down at his exiled clansmen, before walking back to his group.

Kakashi having the strength, he reached into his pouch, pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. Regaining some of his energy, he got up, pulled out a kunai and he too charged at Naruto, but was stopped when Mallawarr with blinding speed rushed at him and grabbed both his arms and began to pull hard.

" **HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY MASTER YOU BANTHA FODDER!"** Mallawarr yelled through her translator furious that some low life who dear to harm her beloved master.

"Mal, don't worry its fine and don't forget I'm far from defenseless" Naruto said trying to defuse the situation.

"But master, Hatake-san threaten to attack not only a fellow Konoha shinobi, but the current Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan and thus commented a serious act of treason" Natsumi said, not believing that a student of the Yondaime Hokage (AN: Natsumi is smarter than canon Naruto and has done some studying, but she is more of a kinetic learner than a stagnant) would stoop so low as to attack a fellow jonnin and clan head of Konoha.

"I know that my apprentice, that is why we will continue this mission, and when the mission is done, we will file a mission report with what happened and move for the disbandment of Team 7 and have both Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke to have their chakra sealed and in Kakashi's case have his implanted Sharingan removed and given to a member of the offended party" Naruto said getting a paled look from everyone in Team 7 mainly Sasuke and Kakashi.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" they yelled sane Sai.

"I can and will, furthermore, Kakashi's Sharingan is property of the Uchiha Clan and has no right to possess it, as per clan law, both parties must be present for possession of clan property to be valid, and since the one named Obito Uchiha is dead, I have no proof from him that he gave you that eye. For all I know, you could've stole it and made up that story of yours" Naruto said in a manner similar to that of a true clan head.

"Obito did give me his sharingan!" argued Kakashi.

"Oh and how should I believe you? Is the one who gave you the eye still alive? Is the one who transplanted the eye still alive? Or is the Yondaime still alive to give me a report as to how you came into the possession of said eye?" Naruto asked as he bombarded the silver haired jonnin with question that would valid his point. However, Kakashi made no response, thus giving Naruto his answer.

"Then, you have no proof or anyone to back you up on how you got the sharingan. So, it's settled, when we return to Konoha, I will speak to the Hokage and have Team 7 disbanded, have both Kakashi and Sasuke's chakra sealed and have Kakashi's sharingan removed and given to me" Naruto said as he then used the force to knock out all but Sai from Team 7.

"What did you do?" Tazuna asked.

"Let's just all agree with we didn't want to listen to the bitching of incompetent shinobi and leave it at that" the blonde Uchiha said with everyone agreeing. Naruto the summoned three clones and had then pick a member of team 7.

"Now Tazuna, may you direct us to your home, so that we may set up a temporary base of operation" Naruto said in a military like tone.

"Ummm…. Sure, but you didn't have to make it sound like that" the bridge builder said.

"My apologies, but I've always wanted to say that" he admitted.

"Right…. Anyways follow me" the bridge builder said leading the ninja to Tazuna's place of residence.


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto's harem (Current): Natsumi Uzumaki, Fuu, Kurenai Yuhi, Adorna (Togurta), Airoscidi (Twi'lek)**

 **Later additions (Narutoverse): Fem. Haku, Anko, Mei T., Yugito N., Samui N., Kin T., Yugao U., Tayuya, Guren, Tsunami, Tsunade S., Tenten, Koyuki, Shion, Sara, Ryuuzetsu, Yakumo K., Konan, Amaru (for now)**

 **Later additions (Star Warsverse): Ahsoka T., Aayla S., Shaak Ti, Bo Katan, Satine, Barriess Offee, Luminara, Padme, Fem. Revan, Bastilla Shan, Mission (for now)**

 **I know that some of you wanted Hinata to be with Naruto, but… no. I've seen too many Naruhina pairs and I may be a Naruhina fan, but even I would get sick of seeing this pairing pop up and now that its canon, I feel that this pairing was more of a cop out.**

 **There are several reasons why I think this pairing is wrong even though I supported this pairing:**

 **First of all, Hinata has never once tried to get close to Naruto until the Pein fight in shippuuden. Instead she stalked him, instead of try to steak her claim as Naruto's girl.**

 **Secondly, she never tried to show that Naruto had a friend in her before the start of the academy. Instead, he had to go up to her and ask to be friends.**

 **Third, she never openly supported him, or backed him up in anything. When Naruto fought Kiba, when everyone said that Naruto would lose, she never spoke up to defend him or when he fought Neji again she didn't speak up when everyone said he didn't stand a chance.**

 **Now with that out of the way…. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Star Wars is property of Lucas films, Lucas Art and Disney. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden is owned by VIZ Media, Shonen Jump Manga, and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Also FUCK BORUTO!**

 **Last time…**

" _Obito did give me his sharingan!" argued Kakashi._

" _Oh and how should I believe you? Is the one who gave you the eye still alive? Is the one who transplanted the eye still alive? Or is the Yondaime still alive to give me a report as to how you came into the possession of said eye?" Naruto asked as he bombarded the silver haired jonnin with question that would valid his point. However, Kakashi made no response, thus giving Naruto his answer._

" _Then you have no proof or anyone to back you on how you have the sharingan. So, it's settled, when we return to Konoha, I will speak to the Hokage and have Team 7 disbanded, have both Kakashi and Sasuke's chakra sealed and have Kakashi's sharingan removed and given to me" Naruto said as he then used the force to knock out all but Sai from Team 7._

" _What did you do?" Tazuna asked._

" _Let's just all agree with we didn't want to listen to the bitching of incompetent shinobi and leave it at that" the blonde Uchiha said with everyone agreeing. Naruto the summoned three clones and had then pick a member of team 7._

" _Now Tazuna, may you direct us to your home, so that we may set up a temporary base of operation" Naruto said in a military like tone._

" _Ummm…. Sure, but you didn't have to make it sound like that" the bridge builder said._

" _My apologies, but I've always wanted to say that" he admitted._

" _Right…. Anyways follow me" the bridge builder said leading the ninja to Tazuna's place of residence._

 **NOW….**

Tazuna along with Team Naruto and Sai had arrived to Tazuna's place of residence, now one may ask where is the rest of team 7, well, Naruto not wanting to hear their bitching used Force Stun and had them sealed in a prison scroll for easier transport and also, to ensure that they don't try and betray them. Tazuna's house which was a bit of a little thing, but it didn't bother the current group from Konoha. It was a simple two story house on the water, it had some windows and since it was elevated you could fish of one of the rails.

Once they entered the house, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and coming into view of the group was a woman in her mid-twenties. She had violet hair and wore a simple pink shirt and a navy blue skirt "tou-san your safe" the woman said as she ran to hug Tazuna.

"Tsunami-musume, I'm home" Tazuna said as he returned the hug.

"Tsu, I'd like to introduce you to the team that brought me home safely…" Tazuna said as he pointed to Naruto and his group.

"Greetings ma'am my name is Naruto Uchiha head of said clan and these are my students and companion" he said directing her attention to his group and of course Tsunami focused her attention to Mallawarr.

"Oh my…" was all Tsunami said as Mallawarr huffed.

" **Even here I get the stare"** Mallawarr growled.

"It's ok Mal, no harm done and it's to be expected, _after all I doubt anyone on this planet has ever seen a wookie"_ he said to Mal with the last part being said via telepathy.

" **Sigh… fine Master. I'll scout ahead and put up some defenses to secure a perimeter"** Mallawarr said as she started making her way to the door.

"An excellent idea, Fuu go with her and help with the trap making, also set up your beetles I want eyes and ears in the forest and your beetles are the best scouts" Naruto ordered.

"Hai Master" Fuu said as she followed Mallawarr into the forest.

"Sai, from what I've read about you, you use **Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Drawing** ( **忍法・超獣偽画** **, Ninpō: Chōjū Giga)** is that correct?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Uchiha-dono" he responded.

"Good, you'll be tasked with information gathering and infiltration of any instillation that Gato either owns or guards, I want to know what he has and what he's keeping secret" Naruto ordered.

"Hai, sensei" Sai said as he got to work on painting ink mice.

"Natsumi, I want you take in inventory on what we have… since our mission parameters has changed, we must be prepared in case we encounter Gato's goons or Zabuza and his assistant" Naruto said getting a confused look from Tazuna and his daughter.

"Wait I thought that Hunter Nin killed Zabuza" he said.

"No, the Hunter that we saw was a fake" Naruto said clarifying what he meant.

"W-What?!"

"You see a Hunter Nin disposes the body on sight taking only the head and anything belonging to the village such as village treasures like Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō and any secrets that could compromise the safety and security of the village and so, what did the hunter ninja do with the body?" Naruto asked.

"The hunter took the body…." Natsumi said realizing where her master was going with his thought process.

"Exactly and the final piece to this puzzle the weapon the hunter ninja used was senbon not a tool for killing, but if used by someone with a knowledge of the human body then hitting certain pressure points can induce a dead like state" Naruto said concluding his theory.

"So, how long do you think we have before we meet him again?" Natsumi asked.

"A week maybe two, so until then we must be ready… and I can sense you young one" Naruto said getting a confused look from Natsumi, but she then looks over his shoulder and see a boy no older than 7 glaring at her and her master. The boy is wearing green overalls over a brown shirt and a green and white striped hat.

"Inari come here and meet the brave ninja who brought me back" Tazuna said in a joyous tone. Inari ran to his grandfather and hugged him. Inari then looked to the two who remained with Tazuna.

"It doesn't matter they're going to die anyway" the boy said.

"Inari apologize right now" Tsunami demanded.

"It's true. Gato is going to kill them all" the boy said as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Master…" Natsumi whispered.

"I know… I sense much fear in him. As well as sorrow, anger and hate" Naruto whispered back to his apprentice. Then the rest of Naruto's group entered the house with Mallawarr's appearance frightening the boy.

"Team status report" Naruto ordered.

" **I've scouted the surrounding forest and have set up traps in key locations"** Mallawarr said.

"I've set up my beetles to be my eyes and ears to alert us of any unwanted guests" Fuu said.

"I've sent out my mice to scout for any key locations for information gathering and infiltration of any instillation that Gato either owns or guards, I should be getting information back within the next few days" Sai said.

"Good, so now with that out of the way… we will continue our training while Mallawarr and Sai will be guarding Tazuna during his construction of the bridge. Sai if there is anything that you need, send one of your hawk paintings to get me" he said getting a nod from both Mallawarr and Sai. All the while Inari glared at the ninja team especially at the blonde.

"Natsumi… Fuu we will continue where we left off in your training. Sai please tell me what Kakashi had you do?" he asked the pale shinobi.

"Team work exercises" was all Sai said.

"And…"

"That's it… although he would take dickless (Sasuke) for training while ugly (Sakura) did nothing but cheer and left me with nothing" Sai admitted. Naruto and his group couldn't believe what Sai was saying. Kakashi accepted a C-ranked mission, which then turned into an A-ranked mission when they discovered that the Demon Brothers were involved as well as Zabuza Momochi and the man who hired them, but instead of turning back or even consider calling for back-up, allowed the continuation of the mission to pamper the former Uchiha's ego.

"Sigh… very well Sai you will be joining us in training starting tomorrow, for now we will set up camp in the nearby forest…" Naruto said, but was cut off by Tazuna.

"Nonsense, you're more than welcomed stay with us" Tazuna said as he offered his protection detail.

"We don't want to intrude" Natsumi said.

"No, we insist please stay we have two rooms available" Tsunami offered.

"Very well, the females will stay in one room and the males will stay in the other room as to not cause any problems for our host" Naruto said as the Konoha group went upstairs and made themselves at home. As the girls set up their room, Natsumi and Fuu used the force to set up their room for the time being.

 **Timeskip…**

A week has passed since Naruto had fought the famed Zabuza Momochi and had soundly defeated the man, but was saved by a fake hunter ninja who'll soon be his third apprentice. During the week, he had Natsumi, Fuu and Sai perform chakra exercises to help with controlling their massive chakra reserves given the fact that both Natsumi and Fuu are jinchuuriki. After their chakra exercises were finished, he pulled Natsumi and Fuu to the side to continue their training in the force with the help of Mallawarr of course.

For Natsumi, Naruto help her with her blade work and her force abilities, mostly with the core abilities and fundamentals. Natsumi at first protested wanting to learn more, but Naruto told her 'that a master of 1000 abilities can still lose to a master of 10 abilities because if you overextend yourself, you'll slack off and your other skills will weaken, but if you have just a handful of skills, then those skills will become second nature once honed.' With Fuu it was mostly the same with Natsumi, but began training her in the ways of the Light Side of the force, but made sure that she didn't stray too far into the light and thus kept her in the grey area by balancing out her abilities to the light and dark side of the force.

Another thing that was practiced was blade work and by encouraging them into creating their own hybridize style as to not fall into the textbook definition of the form and to have versatility. For Natsumi, it was mostly to refine her own Ataru/Makashi hybrid form for offense and Makashi/Soresu for defense. However, for Fuu, since she uses a saber staff, a weapon Naruto was unfamiliar with he gave Fuu a holocron he 'borrowed' from Darth Bardon which taught Fuu how to effectively use the saber staff while at the same time he taught her how to use a single blade.

Of course he had them do chakra control exercises, or a refresher course as all three gennin had some knowledge of the tree-walking exercise; Sai from unknown sources had learned several chakra control exercise i.e. ROOT, but Naruto wasn't going to call him out on it… not yet anyway Natsumi through her training sessions with Naruto before the team selections, Fuu learned through trial and error since she was kicked out of her ninja academy most of the time she had to learn on her own or when the Nanabi decided to help as like the Kyuubi they didn't want their jinchuriki to be weak. And that's another thing; Naruto had called Natsumi and Fuu to an isolated location and decided to have a chat with the bijuu sealed inside his students. At first they were reluctant, but Naruto eased their thoughts reminding them that he was stronger than he looked and from what his clones had gathered, his **Sharingan** would a useful deterrent should they decide to attack as well as his **Adamantine Sealing Chains** curtesy of Mito Uzumaki. Having them meditate and opening their minds to each other, Naruto used a combination of his sharingan and the force to access his students' mindscape and what he found didn't disappoint.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto finds himself in a void, but senses that he wasn't alone. To his right was Fuu still meditating and behind her was a massive greenhouse filled with vegetation and to his left was Natsumi who mimicked her fellow student and behind her was a massive barred gate with a paper tag that read seal in the center._

' _So, Mito's memories were right… the jinchuriki do share a link with one another through their bijuu' Naruto thought, but was interrupted when he heard a deep growl coming from the cage behind Natsumi which also drew the attention of said girl and Fuu who were surprised to see each other in the mindscape. However, before any words could be shared, a massive figure from behind the gate came into view. The creature resembled a kitsune with nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. All in all, the creature looked imposing and glared at the three._

 _However, before the kyuubi could speak, a series of clicks could be heard coming from the greenhouse behind Fuu. The creature resembles a blue, armoured kabutomushi (_ _カブトムシ_ _, rhinoceros beetle), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour. It has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion. This is the Nanabi no Kabutomushi better known as the Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle and just like the kyuubi the being had an imposing presence, while at the same time wasn't releasing as much killing intent as the kyuubi._

" _ **Well if it isn't the over grown roach"**_ _the kyuubi growled getting everyone's attention._

" _ **Trapped inside another pathetic human I see"**_ _the fox snared._

" _ **I can say the same to you ya' overgrown flea bitten mongrel"**_ _the Nanabi said clicking his mandibles. The Kyuubi then growled at the insult._

" _ **Treed carefully insect or you may find yourself missing more than just your wings"**_ _the kyuubi growled baring its teeth at the beetle bijuu as a show of dominance._

 _Both Natsumi and Fuu couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on, but from what they could gather, was that the two clearly know each other and they acted more like siblings who hadn't seen each other in a long time. As amusing as their bantering was, Naruto intervened to stop the useless arguing._

" _As much as I would enjoy watching beings of great power argue like children…" he said, but was cut off by Kyuubi who noticed him and the jinchuriki._

" _ **And who the hell are you ningen?"**_ _Kyuubi asked baring his teeth._

" _I believe it's impolite to ask one's name before giving your own… is it not?" Naruto asked getting a chuckle from the Nanabi and the jinchuriki. The kyuubi was not amused by this lowly human._

" _ **As if a pathetic weakling is worthy of knowing my name much less the runt I'm sealed in"**_ _Kyuubi growled._

" _Then I believe the same applies to you as if a 'pathetic weakling' is worthy of knowing my name" Naruto retorted surprising everyone and furthering angering Kyuubi as steam bellowed from his mouth as if ready to fire._

" _ **I'll show you who is the pathetic weakling"**_ _Kyuubi growled as it opened his mouth and shoot a concentrated beam at Naruto, who merely stood there and raised a hand which did something that shocked everyone especially the Nanabi. Naruto in using_ _ **Tutaminis**_ _caught and absorbed Kyuubi's bijuudama._

" _Powerful you are, but your power is insignificant next to the power of the force" Naruto said as he lowered his hand._

" _ **H-How…?"**_ _was all the Kyuubi could say as it too was shocked that this human stopped its most powerful attack, an attack that could reduce a village as big as Konoha and the surrounding forest into a crater with a single hand and to have absorbed it without suffering from extreme levels of chakra poisoning clearly states that this individual is not to be underestimated._

" _The force holds many abilities some of which are said to be unnatural and absorbing your attack without suffering from chakra poisoning is but one of those abilities" Naruto said completely unfazed with being attacked by the strongest being on this planet, then again his hand did sting from the attack, but it was minor compared to what his master forced him to do, but that was a story for another time._

 _Naruto then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "now that's out of the way… we can begin as I was the one that set all this up so that each of you can meet and greet one another as from what I can guess, the partnership between bijuu and jinchuriki has always been one of master and slave, so I propose that it would be beneficial if this was a symbiotic relationship in which both sides benefited from this partnership rather it being one of commensalism where only one side benefitted" the former sithlord stated as he used_ _ **force persuasion**_ _to get the bijuu to see reason in his argument._

 _Kyuubi and Nanabi looked at each other and nodded_ _ **"very well, but the younglings must earn our trust, however, we will help them if we feel the situation calls for it"**_ _the beetle bijuu responded._

" _ **Also, they must ask to borrow our power, for too long our power was taken from us without asking"**_ _kyuubi stated getting Nanabi to click its mandibles agreeing with its bijuu brethren._

" _It's alright it would feel bad to just take your power without asking" Fuu said looking to her bijuu who nodded._

" _And with what Master Naruto is teaching us, we may never need the bijuu's power, but it's always good to have a Plan B" Natsumi said with her infamous grin getting the kyuubi to chuckle at its current hosts response._

 _The blonde former sith smiled at the interactions between jinchuriki and bijuu even though this was but the first step in a long uphill battle for the hosts to earn the trust of their tenants, but he was glad to be there to see their progress._

 **Flashback End**

After the jinchuriki got acquainted with their fellow bijuu, Naruto made their training all the more difficult by having them incorporate the use of the bijuu's power along with their force abilities and their kunoichi training while leaving Sai with Mallawarr to make sure he didn't spy on him and his students since he probed the boys mind and discovered that Sai was a ROOT agent sent to the academy by Danzō Shimura to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha and is most likely going to report to Danzō about what happened, who will then inform the council. But Naruto wasn't too worried, since he was a clan head and the penalty of threatening a clan head is all up to the plantain which in this case would be Naruto Uchiha.

While they weren't training, they were either guarding/ helping Tazuna at the bridge construction site, or helping Tsunami with getting things for dinner, which wasn't much since Gato held the poor country by its throat. This infuriated Naruto greatly for despite being a sith lord once upon a time, he never treated his subjects in such a cruel manner, his slaves/companions can attest to that; though he'd never call them the former. But this leech was bleeding this small island nation dry of all its resources while filling his own wallet and once he had bleed this nation dry, he would kill all the men and elderly, kept the women as _'entertainment'_ and sell the children into slavery something Naruto and his group wouldn't allow.

Then came the night when that little shit Inari opened his mouth and said the stupidest line of dialogue anyone has ever said…

 **Flashback**

 _The Konoha group along with Tazuna's family was sitting at the table eating dinner. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, all but one. Inari was glaring at the Konoha group, mostly at the blond Uchiha because he saw a bit of his father in him as he spoke to his group about saving this nation. Such none sense… there is no such thing as heroes._

" _GRR STOP IT ALREADY!" Inari yelled. He was furious at seeing everyone, including his mother and grandfather act so carefree; as if tomorrow was the day they would gain back their freedom and he couldn't stand for it any longer "STOP ACTING AS IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE OF DEFEATING GATO! YOU'RE NOT HEROES; YOU'LL JUST DIE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHO TRIED TO STAND UP TO HIM!" Inari added as he slammed his hands on the dinner table._

 _Everyone san Naruto and his group flinched at the child's sudden outburst. Tazuna was expecting something like this would happen sooner or later, but still both he and his daughter felt embarrassed by Inari's childish attitude "Inari-musuko please calm d…" Tsunami tried to calm her son down, but Inari wasn't having any of it._

" _NO! EVEN YOU'RE ACTING AS IF EVERYTHING IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD! IT'S USELESS IN THE END DON'T YOU SEE?! GATO IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Inari whined pointing at Naruto's group; mostly at the blonde Uchiha._

" _Kid, if I were you I'd shut up and eat; respect the effort Tsunami-san put into making this meal with what little there was even with the meat Mallawarr hunted, also don't talk to your mother with such disrespect, so sit down, be quiet and enjoy your meal" Naruto said in a calm and cold manner making everyone even his own students flinch due to the authority and malice in his tone, although Natsumi, Fuu and surprisingly Tsunami could feel their womanhood heating up badly after he defended the daughter of their charge._

 _Inari was taken back at this, he lost some of his confidence after hearing such a strong and commanding voice coming from the still eating Naruto, however, some of his vigor returned and decided to continue "S-shut up! You don't know how much we've suffered! You idiots know nothing about pain...UGH!" Inari want to continue, but he then felt a sudden pressure around his neck as if someone was choking him. He looks up and seeing Naruto holding his hand out to him in a motion as if he was choking someone._

" _Is that so boy… we don't know what it means to suffer… we don't know what pain is?" he asked in a chilling tone that screamed bloody murder._

" _Boy you don't know the meaning of those words" the blonde Uchiha growled as he applied more pressure to his force choke scaring everyone that Naruto could kill the boy._

" _Let me tell you something boy… there are those sitting in this very table who had it worse than you; Mallawarr was betrayed and left for dead in the Forest of Death (Shadowlands from KOTOR) by someone who she thought was her comrade all because she refused his advances towards her, Natsumi and Fuu were orphaned and treated like outcasts all because of something they had no say in, and as for myself… I was abandoned by my mother and was forced to kill my adopted family by the man…no by the monster I called master" he said with the last words being coated with so much venom that if said venom took a form it would kill everyone in Nami. Although what happened to him was a lie, but what his master forced him to do was true, but he was forced to kill his brother; the only family he had._

 _Naruto then released the boy from his force choke and stood up and made his way to the door "I thank you for the meal Tsunami-san, however, I afraid that my appetite has been spoiled" he said as he left the house._

" _I-is want he said true?" Tsunami asked._

" _ **I'm afraid it's all true… if only the sugar-coated version of it, because the truth is worse… far worse"**_ _Mallawarr said not wanting to remember that day._

 _With that said, everyone said silent, even Natsumi and Fuu didn't make any attempts to stop or even follow their master opting to let him vent his anger and frustration over what Inari said. The only noise that could be heard was the sobbing of a shocked Inari who witnesses what hell really looked like through Naruto's eyes. Naruto told one story, but when Inari looked into that man's sickly sulfur colored eyes, he saw what really happened to Naruto. The pain of forcing to kill your own family, the pain from the endless torture sessions he suffered at the hands of his master, the fear of being killed at a moment's notice, the sorrow of causing so much pain onto others as his master bathe in their suffering and most of all; hatred for his master and those who followed him. Truly compared to him, Inari was like a child who lost his best friend, while Naruto is the byproduct of years of pain and suffering._

 _Minutes later, Inari was carried by his mother to his room while the rest decided to follow Tsunami's example and turn in for the night, since Naruto was most likely either going to come home late, or stay out until tomorrow morning._

 **Flashback End**

To say that Naruto wasn't furious was like saying that Darth Malak didn't take great pleasure in killing his master. That would be the understatement of the year. Naruto was so emerged into the dark side that he took his anger of the trees in the forest by cutting them down in a fury of red and purple blurs. He was so immersed in the dark side of the force that when he finally calmed down, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Weakened and forced to relive memories of a past we wished he could forget, the former sith lord crawled to a tree that escaped his wrath and leaned against it allowing himself to sleep hopefully to find some solaces in the warm embrace of the living force; unaware of the force bring master and future student into each other's crossroads.

 **Hello and good evening ladies and gentlemen! I hope your Holiday and New Year's was filled with friends, family and plenty of ALCHOL! XD Sorry for the late post but seriously who can post when you have family coming over and vacations where you have no internet can make updating quite difficult. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
